


Nekomimi

by Maycrusade



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cat, Cat Ears, F/M, Inui juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maycrusade/pseuds/Maycrusade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{COMPLETE}</p>
<p>We all know that Ryoma likes cats, So what if?... Oh well just read to find out ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Super Ultra Remix Strengthening Inui Juice

Disclaimer: I own not the story and characters, just the plot :)

Chapter 1- The Super Ultra Remix Strengthening Inui Juice

Glop, glop

An unknown juice glopped as the man with the thick rimmed glasses added various other ingredients into the concoction.

The juice exploded for a second followed by a thick black smoke wafting inside the laboratory.

A malicious laugh reverberated inside the room as the man held up the pink colored water inside the glass.

"Finally it's done, the Super Ultra Remix Strengthening Inui Juice is now complete" he uttered, an evil grin set on his mouth and a glint was seen on his glasses.

"Now to test my newest juice, I need a test subject" Inui roved his glasses for a potential victim for his juice.

All students evaded from his vision when they saw the tall glass that he's holding. The data man was having a hard time looking for a target.

"Hmm, now, where did all the students went?" he mused to himself, a confused expression set on his face.

Well he can use the regulars, but the juice was still in progress. Unless he test it first he won't give it to the regulars, hence it was deadly at least he hadn't killed a friend.

Continuing with his search, his vision zeroed to an unknowing girl. She doesn't know what hit her. With purpose, he glided towards the braided-haired girl.

"Sakuno-chan, Ohayou" Inui began when he reached his kouhai. The younger girl was surprised when he spoke but it quickly faded, replaced by her shy nature.

"Ohayou, Inui-senpai, what can I do for you?" she asked, she hadn't had a clue as to why the said man was speaking to her.

"Ah that, I needed help for something" Inui began as he put the glass in front of him. Sakuno perked up, given that she's too kind for her own good, and it was rude to not help a senior. She nodded her head.

"Okay, what can I help you with?" she asked the older man. Inui raised the glass and handed it to her.

"Can you test it for me?" Inui asked, in which Sakuno nodded her head in affirmation. "Ah... Ano, Okay" she said before lifting the rim of the glass to her mouth.

A red-head entered the hallway, just before Sakuno lifted the glass. Scrunching his eyes, Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobat of the tennis team spotted Inui with Sakuno that had just gulped the pink substance presented to her.

"NO!"

With a cry of horror, Eiji dashed to save the poor and innocent girl but he was too late. Sakuno finished the drink and within seconds, she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Sakuno-chi" Eiji cried taking the girl in his arms. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he felt the girl breathing. She just fainted, thankfully.

"Sakuno" a loud voice bellowed throughout the hallway. Both men froze as they heard the familiar voice of their demon coach.  
Eiji looked through his teammate and friend and he noted his panicked expression. Well he's panicky too even though he's done nothing wrong.

Inui was in deep trouble. He will now meet hell for making the beloved granddaughter of their coach to faint. Seriously, he might not get out of practice alive for what he had just done.

Heavy footsteps greeted the two's hearing and within a minute, the face of Ryuuzaki Sumire, the Seigaku's demon coach, was visible.

With a gulp the two looked at their coach to the girl lying unconscious them back to their coach. They're really dead now.

When Sumire saw the state of her granddaughter being held unconscious by two of her students, the ground almost split in half by her loud scream.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" her loud voice shook the building and the glass windows almost break from its intensity.

Inui sweat in waterfalls as their coach glared at them. A promise of pain and destruction clear on her eyes.

"Inui!" it seems that Sumire put two in two together when she saw the glass that fell off from Sakuno's grasp. With fire on her eyes she dragged the man by its ears to god knows where.

"Kikumaru, bring Sakuno to the nurse's office and tell the others that I won't be attending today's practice...As well as Inui" she commanded before they disappeared from the acrobat's eyes.

Eiji sweat-dropped, he's actually worried for Inui, but he guessed that he deserved it. Not only did he try one of his deadly juices on the innocent Sakuno but also because he's pretty sure that he's also making them drink it.

Thankfully they were saved. With a sigh Eiji brought Sakuno to the nurse's office. He placed the girl on the bed when the nurse seems to be gone.

And with another sigh Eiji headed to the tennis courts to bring them the news.


	2. Chapter 2 - His Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. It was owned by Takeshi Konomi-sensei

 

Pok, Thump, Pok

The sounds of a ball being hit and returned resounded at the tennis courts.

Some practice their swing, others were having a practice match, and first years pick up the balls, while some just watch.

The regulars though were standing together as Eiji arrived telling them that he has some news to impart.

"Hmm, what is this about Kikumaru-senpai?" Momo asked both hands on his waist.

"He's right Eiji, is something wrong?" Oishi added as he looked at his doubles partner in worry.

Eiji scratched his neck first before speaking. "Well it's just that coach said she won't be able to attend practice."

"Eh why is that?" Taka questioned, even the other regulars are nodding their heads. Eiji paled as he imagined what their coach was probably doing right now.

He doesn't like what he thought, and it sent involuntary shivers from him just thinking it. It was scary.

"Eiji?" Oishi asked in worry, they all saw him pale and shiver and they just know something must've happen. And the missing Data analyst has something to do with it.

"Ah, Ano.. Eto, hay. Inui was making a new juice and he seems to want to try it to someone before giving it to us" Eiji began his story while all sweat dropped by what he said.

After another shiver he continued. "And well, his test subject just happens to be Sakuno and sensei saw it, and you know what happens next" he finished.

 

All had a clue as to what is happening to Inui right now. For a tiny bit of compassion, they felt pity for the man, but it was his fault so he deserves it.

"Ah what about Sakuno-chan, what happened to her?" Fuji asked, genuinely worried for the younger girl. 

Eiji frowned before answering. "She fainted right after she drank the Inui juice. I carried her to the nurse's office but she hasn't woken up yet."

All became worried for the young girl's health.

"Eh, that’s bad, I hope she's okay" – Oishi

"Inui senpai shouldn't have made her drink that, he shouldn't have" – Momo

"Ahh, I'll make her a sushi when she woke up" – Taka

"I hope Saa-chan's fine" – Fuji

"Fsshh" - Kaido (his hiss has a tone of worry in it)

"..." - Tezuka (his stance was a little soft showing his worry)

"Che, you're all worrying too much" - Ryoma.

Okay, maybe not all are worried. All stared at Ryoma, not believing what he just said.

Ryoma just stared back at them, his expression bored, one hand loosely holding his racquet while the other slung on his pocket.

"What?" he asked, one brow arched, when they kept staring at him. Momo and Eiji quickly lounged at him, keeping him in a head lock.

"How could you say that? It’s Sakuno-chan we're talking about" Momo told his kohai angrily as he kept on blocking off his air supply.

"You're evil Ochibi" Eiji cried as he helped Momo restrain the tennis prince.

"Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai... can't breathe" Ryoma struggled. Momo finally let go of him, but he wasn't finished lecturing the younger man.

\--

'They're too energetic' Ryoma thought irritated when they finished scolding him. His countenance changed as Tezuka announced that they should start their practice match.

"Oi Ryoma, let's play a match" Momo shouted dragging him towards an empty court.

"Hanase, Momo-senpai, I can walk on my own" Ryoma protested. "Urusai, I'm still punishing you for what you said" Momo answered back.

Ryoma grumbled for a bit when they reached the court. He then proceeds to his side to serve.

Seriously, they're exagerated. He doesn't understand why they worry too much. They all drank Inui's juice every day and nothing bad really happened. 

He bounced the ball a couple of times on the ground. While readying for his serve, he caught a glance of Tomoka who is hurrying to see his match.

Due to his over sensitive ears or maybe she was just too loud; he is able to pick up her conversation with the freshmen trio.

"Ahh Osakada-san, you're late today" Kachirou commented when she arrived.

"Ah, about that, I was checking up on Sakuno" she replied. "Oh, is this about her drinking Inui-senpai's juice?" Horio asked while Tomoka nodded.

Ryoma raised the ball he's bouncing, swinging his racquet to hit it, all the while listening to their conversation.

"How is she?" Katsuo asked in worry. Tomoka sighed first before she sadly answered. "She's still unconscious and she's deathly pale, I worry about her."

"F-fault?" Momo called, Ryoma's eyes widen for a bit as he stared at the ball rolling away from him.

"Oi Ryoma are you alright?" Momo asked, he can't believe Ryoma made a fault. 

He hurried to his side to check if he's okay. Even the other regulars rushed to his side when they heard what Momo said, well except for Tezuka.

"What happened to you? Are you sick? Is everything alright at home?" Oishi bombarded him with countless of questions as he check if Ryoma has some concussion.

"What is happening to the world?" Eiji cried as he run in circles.

"Are you hungry? Maybe you haven't eaten lunch yet" Taka said producing a bento from out of nowhere. 

"Saa, Is something bothering you?" Fuji asked, his eyes opened assessing the tennis prodigy in front of him.

"Fsshh, Is your cat alright?" All heads turned at Kaido in question. "What? He loves his cat right?" Kaido defended himself.

Ryoma rolled his eyes at his senpais. They truly are paranoid. Ryoma just brushed off their worries as he picked up the fallen ball from the ground.

"I'm fine, let's continue Momo senpai" he said in a bored tone. They make too much fuss with little things. He's still a human; he's bound to make a fault someday.

The regulars heaved a sigh of relief with his action. He's still the same, after that episode they continued the game.

"I have to check on Sakuno again, Ja ne" Tomoka said to the freshmen. The three looked shock, normally Tomoka would have gushed about protecting his Ryoma-sama. It must've meant that Sakuno was not really in a good condition.

Ryoma watched Tomoka's figure disappear in his peripheral. He frowned, thinking heavily about something. 

"Oi, when are you going to serve?" Momo asked impatience clear in his face.

Ryoma snapped from his thoughts and began to serve. The game dragged on until it finished with a score of six games to three.

"Mada, mada dane, Momo senpai" Ryoma said. Momo just furrowed his brows, observing Ryoma.

"I'm the one who won you know" he said in irritation. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"I'm fine" was his simple answer.

"You're distracted" Fuji commented. He was standing outside the court along with the others. Now they're more worried about Ryoma.

"I'm not Fuji-senpai" Fuji chuckled at his answer, as he opened his eyes for a second before returning to his usual smiling face.

"Echizen! 50 laps around the court for being distracted" Tezuka commanded. He also noticed Ryoma being distracted.

With a bored sigh, Ryoma obeyed Tezuka's order. His mind wondering, why the hell his eyes always wander at the spot besides the freshmen trio. Why he was looking for someone with a freakishly long hair and wobbly hips, silently watching and cheering her from that spot.

And most importantly he was asking himself, why he is wishing, to the point of distraction, that she was fine.

When he finished his final lap, he saw Sumire along with a lifeless looking Inui standing with all the tennis club members. He approached them and stood beside the regulars.

"As I was saying, I have a meeting outside of town and I will be gone for 3 days. And I don't want you slouching off when I'm gone or else you'll be like Inui here. Do you understand?" she asked all students nodded, scared by her threat.

All students dispersed except from the regulars who waited for added instructions.

"I only wanted to ask a favor from one of you, I need someone to take care of Sakuno, given her condition because of Inui" she glared at the said man before waiting for anyone to volunteer.

"I think Ryoma is fine for the job" Fuji suggested, his smile innocent but they know he had something in mind.

Sumire looked at Ryoma, her eyes saying that 'you either obey or else'. Ryoma looked at Inui's lifeless form, not really thrilled with the idea on how he looked at that. And with a groan he nodded his head in affirmation.

"Good, come here, I needed to go immediately" Sumire commanded and Ryoma followed.

\--  
They reached the nurse's office and entered. Sumire talked to the nurse to take Sakuno home while Ryoma was left to his own accord.

He decided to look at the girl who was still unconscious. He noted that she was indeed pale, too pale actually that made his heart clench. Somehow, he doesn't like seeing her like this.

He just stared at Sakuno for who knows how long until Sumire told him that they would go now. He carried Sakuno, bridal style towards Sumire's car.

"I already informed your parents that you'll be spending three days at our house, they already sent some of your clothes" Sumire told him when they entered the car.

Ryoma just nodded his head as he tried to position Sakuno in the car that he thinks will make her more comfortable.

He placed the girl in a lying position, her head resting on his lap. Sumire started the car when he finally settled and they rode in silence until they reached her home.

"Well then Ryoma, I'm going now. Sakuno's room is upstairs the first room in the right and yours is just across hers. Do take care of her for me okay" she informed him before leaving them on her house.

Ryoma carried Sakuno to her room, then plopping her on the soft mattress. He stared at her once again. 'Well at least she has some color now' he thought.

Ryoma noticed that she was still in her braids, thinking that she might be uncomfortable with it. He worked on unbraiding her braids, feeling the soft tresses cascading on his fingers.

After he's done, he stared at her once again. She looked like a sleeping angel. Her hairs framing her face delicately, highlighting her soft features.

Ryoma blushed knowing that he'd been staring far too long than he would have like.

He left the girl on her room, while he tried to have sleep on his own. Somehow it felt like he would have a long 3 days ahead of him.

\--  
On the dead of the night, when all were asleep, Inui's juice is finally taking effect. That would surely shock them tomorrow.


	3. Neko

The morning started fresh and bright, the bird chirping happily on the trees.   
A certain brunette slowly opened her eyes when the rays of the sun hit her face.

Sakuno groggily sat up from bed her long hair sprawled around her as she rub her sleepiness away.

Then she swept her eyes and noted that she was on her room. Her half -lidded eyes suddenly went wide as she racked her brain with possible answers on how she got there.

"Are, I was supposed to be in school right" she questioned herself. She tried remembering but her memory seems haze. 

Sakuno put a finger on her forehead thinking deeply. Etou... I was at the school then I saw Inui-senpai he was giving me something and then... and then what?

Sakuno tried to recount her memories but it was futile, she can't remember what happened after that.

Finally giving up, Sakuno stretched her hands and took notice that she was still wearing her uniform but her hair is out of its usual braids.  
That was weird

But even before she can mull over it she felt the fatigue her body was on. Something weird must've happened yesterday.

Sighing she looked at the table beside her bed and saw the digital clock, 7:30, it flashed in red.

Her eyes widen and she quickly left her bed. Ahh why did she woke up so late.

She took out a fresh new set of her uniform and headed straight to her bathroom.

She washed her face first to lift off some of the lingering sleep on her. After drying off her face she was preparing to brush her teeth when she noticed something odd on her reflection.

Lifting her head to examine it more, her eyes widened and she let out a loud "kyaa" before backing off from the sink and closing her eyes.

What was that?

Opening her eyes to peak she stared at her reflection as if she'd grown two heads... err two ears actually, there are a pair of brown cat ears poking from her head!

She touched it to make sure if it was actually there. Her face fell when she felt the soft fluffy ear confirming that it is there on her head. 

She was in the middle of touching her new set of ears when her bathroom door swung open with a thud.

Sakuno looked at the door thinking it was her grandmother but to her utter surprise, her eyes landed on a green haired, feline eyed boy.

"Ryoma-kun?" she asked dumbfounded. Weird things keep on happening to her one after another.

Ryoma panted as he stared at Sakuno who is also staring widely at him. He was awakened by a loud scream and knowing that it came from her room he quickly barged in to see if everything is okay.

Clearly it isn't.

"Ryoma-kun, What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked, her head spinning from all the events. 

Ryoma who was actually frozen by what he saw, recovered from it and answered the girl in his usual tone.

"Your grandmother asked me" was his short reply. Sakuno just nodded her head, it seems her grandmother is worried for her. But what exactly happened? she asked herself.

Ryoma watched Sakuno with a little amount of fascination because of the fluffy brown ears that are twitching on her head. He doesn't know if he should comment on it or just wait for her to finish her thoughts.

Since Ryoma's patience finally dnapped and maybe he's a little curious as well, he asked Sakuno about her new ears.

"Why do you have cat ears?" he asked in a bored tone feigning his curiousity. Remembering her earlier predicament Sakuno panicked once again.

"Ahh, I d−don't how, it was there when I woke up” she answered.

"Hnn" was Ryoma's response. "So what about the tail?" He asked. Sakuno cocked her head to the side confused. 

"What tail? " she asked then Ryoma pointed at a long brown fluffy tail that was swishing the whole time they were conversing.

Sakuno seeing a tail attached on her almost fainted in shock. Tears brimmed at her eyes as she clutched the said tail to her. 

"But how?" she questioned her self. Ryoma actually has a hunch on how it happened. "It's probably because of the Inui juice you drank yesterday" Ryoma told her. "Inui juice... Ahh that thing!" Sakuno exclaimed as she remembered everything that happened.

"Ah, Maybe Inui-senpai knows how to get this off of me" Sakuno thought. Ryoma just looked at her.

"Your going to school like that?" he asked pointing at her ears and tail. "Ehh, Ano, hay you're right I can't" Sakuno sighed dejectedly.

Upon seeing her hopeless, Ryoma seems to feel something tugging at his heart. He suddenly felt like hugging and comforting her. Wait, What the hell was I thinking?

Irritated at himself and at her, he glared at her until he noticed Sakuno's cat ears folded and blended on her hair. His eyes widening he thought of a good plan.

"Oi Ryuuzaki" he called out and upon hearing her name Sakuno whipped her head to him. 

"Ano, w-what is it Ryoma-kun?" she asked timidly as she let go of her tail and begab fumbling on her skirt. She almost forgot about him, but even with what's happening she's still shy around him.

"I thought of a plan to let you enter school today without others seeing your cat ears and tail" he stated. Sakuno perked up when she heard this along with her cat ears and her tail began to swish left and right. 

Not being able to contain her excitement she neared Ryoma and expectantly looked at him. Ryoma blushed as he looked at Sakuno, she looked very cute at his vision right now, with her eyes shining brightly, her cat ears twitching excitedly along with her tail and her long hair flowing at her back.

She's really cute. And right then his logical mind finally caught on to his thoughts. Quickly he slapped himself internally and hidden his blush and focused on Sakuno. She's still staring at him. Good.

Thankful that she didn't notice, Ryoma stated his idea. "I just noticed that your ears blended well with your hair, it's unnoticeable that way and as for your tail, try to curl it up and hide it in your skirt" he suggested.

Sakuno nodded her head and obeyed him. She plopped her ears down and curled her tail under her uniform. Looking at the mirror, Sakuno cheered that it was indeed hidden.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun" she said smiling at him. "Ahh, we should hurry and prepare we're almost late" Sakuno said when she remembered the time.  
"Hnn" was his bored reply as he too prepared for school. Just when he is at the door, he turned around and faced Sakuno. 

"Don't ge too excited, your ears will show" is what he said before leaving her bathroom. Sakuno blushed somehow that sounded like he's looking out for her. 

Sakuno sighed, it's bad to assume something which is not true. Suddenly feeling sad, she proceed to take a bath and prepare to school.

After a few minutes Sakuno made a japanese breakfast which Ryoma enjoyed. Afterwards she made a bento for the two of them and they walked together towards their school.

After a long silent walk they finally reached Seishun Gakuen or more commonly known as Seigaku. They both looked at it like it was a big battle field.

"We're here, remember make sure you control those ears and tails. Then go to our practice and we'll ask Inui-senpai about your problem" Ryoma instruct her.

"Hai" She answered determined. Ryoma stiffled a chuckle but a small smile made its way to his lips.

"Good luck" he told her before patting her head and leaving her their staring at him, dumbfounded.

Sakuno touched her hair, her face burning, coloring her cheeks with a scarlet hue. A shy smile directed at him.


	4. Cat ears and tails

Sakuno took a deep breath as she stood by the door of her classroom. ‘Everything’s going to be fine, just… calm down’ she thought to herself, when she was finally calm, she opened the sliding door and entered. Her classmates noticed her and all were asking how she’s been, it seems all know what happened yesterday. When she was near her chair, a body suddenly collided with her, two arms wrapping itself around her, looking at her side she came face to face with Tomoka.

“Sakuno, I was worried for you!” Tomoka gushed out still clinging at her friend, obvious worry visible on her face. Sakuno smiled and patted her friend first before sitting down and asking her to do the same. “I’m glad that you’re okay now, do you know what happened? You fainted, Sakuno! You should never drink Inui-senpai’s juices you know, it’s very dangerous!” Tomoka fired away, her loud voice echoing around the whole room making all their classmates to look at them before resuming back to their own conversations.

Sakuno sighed when she heard what actually happened yesterday, she’s being troublesome again. “Gomene Tomo-chan for worrying you, it seems I cause too many troubles to many people” she said downhearted. Tomoka consoled her friend telling her that it wasn’t true and besides she was her friend, she was bound to worry for her as much as Sakuno would worry for her too.

But her words didn’t convince Sakuno that much, she made her best friend worry and probably her grandmother too, Inui was punished because of her and Ryoma was being troubled for babysitting her. She sighed yet again but she thanked Tomoka for comforting her.

Minutes after, their teacher arrived halting their conversation and starting the class. She focused on the lesson and abandons her guilt for a moment. 

\--

When the bell rang, signaling their lunch break, Tomoka stood up from her chair and made her way to Sakuno. Most of their classmates, including them are eating inside their classroom. Sakuno pulled out her own bento, muttered a small ‘itadakimasu’ and swallowed the rolled omelet in her mouth.

Tomoka did the same and started eating her food. Out of nowhere the freshmen trio passed by their classroom and greeted the two. Seeing each other, Horio and Tomoka started bickering not caring how loud they got. The other three sweat dropped.

“Konnichiwa Sakuno-san, how are you feeling?” Kachirou asked when he was seated on one of the chairs. Katsuo followed suit waiting for the brunette to answer the question. Sakuno smiled a little and told them that she’s fine.

Tomaka and Horio on the other hand took a seat on the table made up of a few desks, away from each other. “Ah Sakuno-san that rolled omelet looks delicious” Horio said eyeing the egg on her bento. “Do you want one?” she asked politely and Horio nodded his head.

Before he can grab it with his chopsticks though, Tomoka swatted his hand. “Don’t give this stupid man any food” she said to Sakuno making Horio glare at her. “It’s alright Tomo-chan, it’s rude not to share” she answered her kindly hoping the two wouldn’t start arguing again.

“I like it more with a little pepper” Horio suddenly blurt out somehow producing a little bottle of pepper. “Wait do you always carry that?” Tomoka asked, her face scrunching into a scowl. “I do actually, and some other spice” he answered, the other freshmen just stared at him weirdly.

Suddenly, Horio dabbed the pepper on the egg that is still inside Sakuno’s bento. With a few pepper particles entering her nose, she tried not to sneeze, putting her hands on her nose but failed. A small and cute ‘achoo’ escaped her, making her friends coo at her adorableness until all of them froze.

Sakuno lifted up her head, apologizing profusely for such unmannered behavior until she saw them just staring at her as if she just grew two heads. Sakuno cocked her head and worriedly looked at her friends. “I-is t-there something w-wrong?” she stuttered when she saw that not only are her friends staring at her but also all her other classmates.

Tomoka seems to snap from her daze and closed her mouth that she didn’t know opened. “Sakuno…” she started then gulped before lifting her hand and pointing above Sakuno’s head. “Are- are those cat ears?” she questioned, Sakuno gasped and instinctively her hands flew to her head, she groaned inwardly when she felt the- her ears perk up.

‘It was because I sneezed didn’t I?’ she questioned herself knowing the answers, stupid her, she thought. Everybody stared hard at Sakuno and she can’t help feeling small and jittery with the attention she was getting. She fidgeted in her seat, her face crimson red and she just wished they would stop staring.

“It must be because of Inui senpai’s juice isn’t it” Kachirou stated and Sakuno nodded. She felt uneasy when they still kept on staring, she almost jumped in her seat when Tomoka hugged her tight and squealed. “Kawaii!” she heard her say and it was followed by another until she was swarmed by her classmates petting and coddling her.

She jumped out of their reach and backed up in a corner. “Look she even has a tail. Kawaii!!!!” A girl said and again she was inside a swarm of people, her friends included.

\--

Ryoma walked in the hallway, a can of Ponta in one hand while the other is inside his pocket. His face was passive not hinting that he was actually worried for a certain pigtailed girl that is now sporting a tail and a pair of ears. He shook his head and frowned, why should he be worried? It’s not like she’s poisoned or cursed or something, he thought annoyed.

Along his way to his classroom he notice a certain room filled with students both male and female. All of them gushing and cooing, lifting his eyebrow he neared the room but stopped thinking that it wasn’t his business and he should just go back to his room.

He was almost away from the said room when he heard something that made him stop. “Waa Sakuno-chan you’re so kawaii!” a girl said followed by a compliment from some boys. Somehow feeling annoyed he cursed his stupid hearing and his feet since it actually decided that it will have a mind of its own dragging him to the crammed room.

A mere glare and grunt gave him a space to see a bunch of girls and boys, as well as Tomoka and the Freshmen trio huddled in front of a red-faced Ryuuzaki who seems ready to cry and hide faraway from where she is. He finally noticed that her ears and tails are out in the open, giving him the reason why so many people are inside that room.

Sakuno lifted her face and saw Ryoma, her glassy eyes sought his help and he doesn’t know how but he was able to be beside her in a flash, scopping her up and taking her away from that room.

Sakuno thanked her lucky star- and Ryoma for saving her there. It was the most nerve wracking situation she’s been in. “Arigatou Ryoma-kun” she said when they are far away, the redness that was fading from her cheeks coming back full force when she noticed their entwined hands.

“Where are we going Ryoma-kun?” she shyly asked when he kept on dragging her. “We’re going to see Inui-senpai right now” he almost growled out. He can’t understand it but he was angry back there, at those people that made her almost cry.

He growled out again, the sooner this is done the better.


	5. Kawaii Neko

Disclaimer: No matter how I love Prince of Tennis, it is not mine. It belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sensei so thank him for the amazing series.

Chapter 5 – Kawaii Neko

The two continued to walk briskly towards the third year building. Sakuno clutched her chest feeling exhausted with keeping up with Ryoma’s long strides. “Ryoma-kun” she started, her breath coming out in short pants. “Our class is about to start” she added, Ryoma spared her a glance, his mouth set in a frown.

“You want to go back there?” he asked once he turned his head forward. Sakuno frowned and shook her head; she doesn’t think she will want to have a repeat of what happened earlier. “I don’t want to” she answered meekly; Ryoma just grunted and step up his pace.

Due to their hurrying both took no notice of the stares they were getting. Sakuno clearly forgot that her ears and tails are on full view, making every student they come across stare at her. By the time they came to Inui’s classroom the whole school learned of Sakuno’s condition.

Both stopped abruptly on a closed classroom, Ryoma yanking the door open to call out to his senpai. “Is Inui-senpai here? I need to talk to him” he said glaring at the teacher then he swept the entire classroom and spotted Inui standing up from his seat.

Sakuno on the other hand finally took notice of the attention she got and she quivered in her place bunching up Ryoma’s uniform in her hands. The sight of her looked like a cute little kitten shaking in fear. Because of it she didn’t took notice of what Ryoma did and Inui getting close to them. She was snapped from her fear when she felt them moving again, with the two planking both her side and them entering an empty laboratory.

\--

“Nyaa is that Ochibi, Sakuno-chan and Inui?” Kikumaru asked when both he and Fuji heard the commotion outside just in time to see the three enter a room. “Saa, it seems they are” Fuji answered, his eyes opened momentarily before he closed them again. “It seems something interesting will happen” he said smiling his sadistic smile.

On the other hand Inui examined Sakuno with interest, writing something in his green notebook once in a while. Ryoma seeing Sakuno uncomfortable tapped his foot impatiently, “So how can we get that off her?” he questioned after a few moments of silence on Inui’s part. Sakuno looked at her senpai wanting to hear some good news.

Inui sighed first before looking at his notes. “I can’t say…” he said uncertainty clear in his voice, “The juice I gave her is still in the testing process so I don’t know how long she will be sporting those” he finished looking at the younger girl who had her head down after hearing him say that.

“We just need to wait what will happen next and protect her from the Seigaku students I guess” Inui said again staring at the silhouettes of students cramming to see Sakuno. He then stared at his kohai who seems to be fuming and glaring multiple daggers to the people outside. He grinned and wrote something on his notebook, “I got some good data” he snickered to himself earning a glare from Ryoma.

“Are you saying that we should just wait it out?” he asked annoyed and Inui nodded his head. “I’m not really sure why the effect of my juice became like that, but I’m pretty sure that it will be gone in a few days” he answered. Ryoma grumbled a bit taking Sakuno’s hand in his, “Let’s go” he said then they left the room along with Inui.

Saying that a few students are waiting for them to go out is an understatement, the whole school seems to be there wanting to see ‘the cute and little cat girl.’ Thankfully though, the Seigaku tennis regulars are there along with Tomoka and the freshmen trio getting them out of there.

When they were out of the students’ reach they heave a sigh. Momoshirou breaking the silence first, “Woah Sakuno-chan you really are a cat, and a cute one at that.” The others nodded once they finally got a view of her. “I don’t think it’s a good idea letting you roam in the school, but that will be bad for your studies if you don’t go to classes” Oishi worried.

“I can’t not go in school, who knows how long I’ll have this? I’ll be missing a lot” Sakuno said dejectedly. “Well maybe you just need a bodyguard, someone that can repel the student body with just one glare” Fuji recommended and all look towards Ryoma, looking at him that showed they wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Why do I have to do it? Besides we are in a different class” Ryoma grumbled out, pissed at how the events played. “I think we can do something about it and besides you’re already looking out for her from her house, might as well extend that in here” Momoshirou and Kikumaru said while grinning, they kind of like how this would go.

“Hn, they are right Echizen, look out for her and make sure none hurt her. She is still after all our responsibility” Tezuka commanded him. “We’ll be the one to tell the teachers about this, in the meantime take Sakuno away from the student body, or preferably you should just go in the club room. There we’ll think of something to do with the situation” Oishi said as the third years and second year regulars go to the faculty room to explain the situation.

“Well you should do what they said, we will get your things for you” Tomoka said hugging Sakuno to her. “I’m sorry too for being too excited earlier” she whispered while smiling sheepishly towards Sakuno. “It is fine, it’s better than all you suddenly fearing me” Sakuno said laughing nervously.

“You know it’s impossible to get scared at you, you’re adorable, Ryuuzaki-san” Kachirou complimented and the three nodded in agreement making Sakuno blush beet red. Ryoma just grunted at the side. “Can we go already? The longer we stay here, the faster the other students will get to you” Ryoma said while walking towards their club room.

“Bye then Sakuno, we’ll be seeing you later” Tomaka waved her hand and Sakuno followed after waving goodbye to the four first years. The four can’t help but snicker when they saw Ryoma steal a few worried glances towards the braided-haired girl even though he kept on putting his nonchalant mask whenever the girl look his way.

“Let’s give them some privacy now shall we” Tomaka almost squealed at the thought of her best friend and idol together. “You think of some weird things” Horio said earning a glare from her. “Shut up you blabbermouth” Tomoka bellowed out. “Who are you calling a blabbermouth you loud girl” Horio reiterated. “Now, now, class already started and we still need to get Ryoma-kun and Ryuuzaki-san’s things. Let’s go now” Katsuo and Kachirou dragged the two away from each other towards their rooms.

On the other note, Sakuno can’t think of anything but the boy in her side. They haven’t even uttered one word when they entered the club room and Sakuno felt like she just wants to dig a hole and hide on it until the world fades away rather than be in that awkward and nerve-cracking room.

She fiddled her hands and decided to observe the inside of the room. It was a typical club room with some tennis balls lying astray on the floor, a white board with some schedules and training menu, some boxes, and shelves that held pictures and trophies.

After looking around, Sakuno suddenly felt tired. Her eyes beginning to droop and she stifled a yawn, shifting from her seat; she had the feeling of wanting to go on a cooler place to nap. Her ears twitched and her tail swished as she found the coolest spot in the clubroom and there she curled herself to nap, not really realizing that she was sleeping like a cat and Ryoma was looking at her weirdly for some time now.

“Is she sleeping?” he mumbled to himself, staring weirdly at the girl. He kind of got irritated for that; here all the regulars are worrying for her while she was just napping oblivious of the world around her. He stood up from his seat and went to kneel in front of her taking her appearance in. He can’t help but chuckle a little when she buried her face more in her hands seeking comfort. He understood there and then that it was impossible to get irritated with this girl, more so when she was looking so adorable curled up like that.

“What the hell am I thinking?” he chasten himself. A sudden purring sound broke Ryoma out of his struggling thoughts. “Did she just purr?” he took a step back, analyzing the girl more. Unknown to them the ears and tails are only the first stage of the juice’s effects.

And Ryoma will learn the hard way how Sakuno’s transition will go from that moment on.

\---

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Been too busy lately. Until later... Ja ne


	6. Licks and Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any of its character, they rightly belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. I only own the plot okay :)

 

Chapter 6 - Licks and Kisses

 

Ryoma backed away slightly as he stared at Sakuno who kept on purring in her sleep. When her face scrunched up and her ears twitched a bit, he instinctively took another step backward, away from the seemingly innocent sleeping girl, taking a defensive position as if she would hurt him.

 

When her ears perked up, her eyes followed suit, opening and staring at the boy in front of her. When she opened her eyes, Ryoma took another bigger step away, somehow fearing the girl, because, her once warm chocolate brown eyes turned into tiny golden slits resembling that of a cat's orbs.

 

Sakuno kept on staring at Ryoma, a small 'Mrrow' escaping her lips. The latter was scrutinizing her, assessing how much danger she carries with her. Then suddenly, she leap, pouncing Ryoma, successfully taking him by surprise and throwing him off balance, causing the both of them to fall.

 

Ryoma braced himself as he reflexively protected Sakuno from hurting herself. His back met with the hard pavement, and he groaned from the impact of falling and cushioning Sakuno at the same time.

 

"Ittai" he groaned as he massaged his back side, which connected with the floor, his eyes closed as he willed the pain to go away. A sudden wet feeling came upon his cheeks that snapped his eyes open and making it widen.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was met with Sakuno's face, literally mere inches from his own. She was staring at him, eyes shining like a kid's, as she admires his face.

 

Ryoma cupped his right cheek which was a little wet with saliva. Sakuno's eyes were following his hand, and when she saw it land on his cheek, she licked it once more.

 

Ryoma almost died in shock with what she just did. His mouth fell open, eyes wide, and he seems to have become frozen. "Did she just... Licked me?" He thought unbelieving. "Mrrow" Sakuno purred as she placed her head under his chin and nuzzled her face in there.

 

All the hairs in Ryoma's body stood up and his face burned bright red. He involuntarily shivered when Sakuno's ears slightly tickled his chin, and it took almost all his will and strength to put both of his hand on her shoulder and push her away from him.

 

Sakuno looked at him confusedly while he looked at her in fright. Is this the sweet and timid Ryuuzaki, who always shy away in front of him? He thought. He wanted to run away from her but found himself unable to do so, since she was sitting in his lap and if he pushed her away, she might get hurt.

 

"W-What do you think you're doing" he stuttered a little, Sakuno just tilted her head to the side. "Mrrow?" she asked confusedly, and then she licked his face again. "W-what t-the hell, s-stop t-that!" he stuttered more, in an uncharacteristic manner.

 

He pulled Sakuno away again as he looked at her in embarrassment. She licked him, thrice! He can't believe she have the capacity in her to do that. Sakuno continued to stare at him and he became more uncomfortable. A few more minutes of staring and he finally snapped.

 

"What?" he shouted at her. Sakuno's ears plopped down and her tail stopped swishing as she let out a scared whimper. He felt guilty as she looks at him scared, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "Ah, gomen" he said as he wiped one of her tears that managed to roll down her cheeks.

 

Sighing, he put his hand under her armpit and carried her off his lap. Settling her down the bench, her ears perked up once again and her tail began swishing left and right while her hands are curled up like cat paws on her lap.

 

Ryoma studied her, carefully thinking what the hell is happening that caused her to act like this. She was studying him too, curiously though as if she never known him. "Are you a cat now?" Ryoma asked lowly to himself while staring at her. Sakuno cocked her head to the side, looking as if she didn't understand any of what he's saying.

 

"Meow?" Sakuno said when she saw Ryoma stand up from kneeling in front of her. Coming to a conclusion, Ryoma is sure that this has everything to do with Inui juice. Her cat ears and tail are probably only the first stage and it may only be fully taking effect now.

 

"She's almost a cat now, with her actions and mind, at least" Ryoma thought. He went near the door, as he decided to ask his senpai about this recent development. His hand already clasped the door handle and was about to leave when a sudden cry interrupted his thoughts.

 

Looking down, he saw Sakuno by his side, kneeling, with her left hand acting like fore paws and her right fisting his shirt. "Mrrow, mrrow" she cried as she looked at him as if begging him not to leave her alone.

 

Ryoma stared at her then to the door, then back at her. If he doesn't find Inui-senpai now, who knows, something worst may happen, like her turning into a real cat. If that is to happen, the whole tennis team will surely die in the hands of Ryuuzaki Sumire. He should really find Inui, but his peripheral caught sight of Sakuno's face which was crying, her face red.

 

After a few minutes of struggle, Sakuno won. Ryoma went down to her level and knelt in front of her. "I won't leave you alone" he said smiling while patting her head. Sakuno stopped sobbing and stared at him in adoration.

 

Without warning, she launched herself at him, bringing them to their earlier position, but this time, Sakuno was hugging and nuzzling her face with his. "Wha-" he started but suddenly, Sakuno placed her hands on his chest, and then licked his lips before covering it with her own.

 

He sat there frozen as his lips and hers continued touching. His mind shut down, while his face turned redder as he felt her soft lips moving with his.

 

Maybe if he wasn't frozen and dazed, he would've heard the telltale sign of feet thudding, which warns them that someone was coming to the club room, but unfortunately he is, so he didn't notice them arrive. Until the door burst open, revealing all the tennis club regulars.

 

The regulars stopped in their tracks, eyes wide and unbelieving. They too were frozen as they absorbed the image in their mind. Ryoma detached himself from Sakuno but she kept on hugging him, purring all the while. On the other hand, Ryoma was ready to die due to embarrassment.

 

"Wha- this isn't, wait, it wasn't what..." he started but was interrupted by the regulars who have mixed emotions painted on their faces.

 

"Saa, I didn't know you were that kind of man, Echizen." Fuji said, disappointingly looking at him, and then smiling sadistically afterwards.

 

"Woah, Echizen, way to go!" Momoshirou hollered, joined in by Eiji. "Hoi, hoi O-chibi, good job!" he said, putting both of his thumbs up at his kohai.

 

Inui laughed maniacally as his hands write wildly on his green notebook, all the while muttering "I got some good data!"

 

"Fsshh, how dare you take advantage of her?" Kaido said as he looked at Ryoma accusingly, not believing that he can take advantage of a cute kitty such as Sakuno.

 

"Ora, what you did was unforgivable! Burning!" Taka shouted, one hand wildly swinging a tennis racket, inconspicuously placed there by Fuji.

 

"I can't believe you could do something like this Echizen." Oishi worried, his mind running through many worst possible scenarios that might happen.

 

Tezuka's glasses gleamed and his face was stern as he stared at his kohai. "I expected more from you Echizen. 1000 laps around the courts, now!" he commanded.

 

They continued to rant their opinions making Ryoma irritated. "Just let me explain first" he shouted making Sakuno jump in his lap while all the others looked at him shocked, then they turned to him expectantly, wanting to hear how he would explain that scene.

 

Well then, good luck explaining Ryoma.


	7. Loves and more Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, it's own by our lovely Takeshi Konomi-sensei. The image above is not mine either, it's owned by W-san, the great artist of Ryosaku fan-art in Pixiv. :)

Chapter 7

Ryoma grumbled under his breath, he relayed to the regulars what really happened between him and Sakuno, how she attacked him not the other way around, it was probably the longest paragraph that the prince will ever utter in his entire life. After his little rendition of the events that took place, the regulars apologized to Ryoma for jumping to conclusion, Ryoma merely grunt, having used too much energy from storytelling and handling Sakuno, who found that moment a perfect time to take a nap.

Oishi scratched the side of his neck, apologizing again for his assumptions. "I'm sorry Echizen for accusing you, but it really is unbelievable for Sakuno-chan to just suddenly attack you" he said, followed by different agreements from his teammates. To be honest, Ryoma wouldn't believe it as well if someone told him that the quiet Sakuno could jump someone had he not experienced it firsthand. But then again she wasn't the normal Sakuno, she was behaving more of a cat than a human.

"But this is really bad senpai," Ryoma began, "What if she remain like this forever, or worse until coach learned of this" he said and all of them paled, they won't doubt that the demon coach could drag them down to hell if she knew what happened to her precious granddaughter. "We need to do something nya!" Kikumaru said looking at the Inui for help.

"Unfortunately Eiji, I still don't know why my juice produced that reaction, so I have no solution just yet" Inui answered while peering down on his green notebook. "However, I was intrigued by Sakuno-san's reaction towards Echizen" he supplied, sparking the interest of most of his teammates. "Doesn't it, just look at them" Momo shouted flailing his hands around Ryoma and Sakuno to make a point.

And they looked at the scene before them; a happy kitty Sakuno was using Ryoma's body as her bed, she was seated in his lap, her whole body tucked in his side, with his arms unconsciously but instinctively placed around her midsection for support and protection. Her head placed on below his jaw and her arms resting on both shoulder, she shuffled a bit before letting out a soft purr of delight. Ryoma on the other hand tried, but failing miserably, to hide his blush.

Momo and Eiji almost squealed like a girl, while everyone else 'awwed'. "Quick, get a camera!" Momo said, Ryoma glared at them but a flash greeted his sight. "Got it," Fuji answered with his infamous smile, "I want a copy!" Eiji told him followed by a "me too" from the other members.

Ryoma frowned because somehow, his glares don't faze them as they fuss over the photo taken by Fuji. "I hate all of you" he deadpanned causing them to all look at him. Fuji grinned, "Don't worry Echizen I'll print you one and even frame it if you want" he teased. Ryoma simply mumbled profanities under his breath.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" he said pointing at the sleeping Sakuno on his lap. "I don't see any problem with it" Momo grinned, he just gave them a blank expression. Taka knowing Ryoma might be pissed off already suggested, "Maybe we should put Sakuno down first then think hard about this predicament we're in" calmly, Ryoma agreed, scooping Sakuno, he placed his hand under her legs and adjusted her body so he'll carry her bridal style. Walking back to the only couch in the clubroom, he tried to put Sakuno down, but the girl just kept on latching her nails at his back and curling more towards his body.

"Ugh" Ryoma groaned when she brought him with her on the couch, he gritted his teeth when he heard the cat calls and whistle. 'They're my senpai, I can't kill them' he chanted in his head to make sure he doesn't murder anybody. Giving up on prying Sakuno off of him, he just took a seat down the couch while Sakuno resumed to her previous position. Ryoma couldn't help but give out a sigh.

"Looks like she doesn't want to part with you Echizen" Fuji teased yet again, but Ryoma just ignored him, he propped his head against Sakuno's and closed his eyes, he was tired and they aren't helping. Within seconds, he was asleep and Fuji didn't let the opportunity pass as Momo claimed that it was truly a ''Kodak moment.'

"Sakuno we're here!" Tomoka shouted accompanied by a loud 'blag' from the clubroom's poor door. "Shut up Osakada, you're making a scene" Horio said just as loudly as Tomoka, to whom he received a punch in the shoulder and a "Shut up" of her own. "Now, now Osakada-san and Horio-kun don't fight" Katsuro and Kachiro tried to calm both fuming freshman.

A cough from Tezuka caught their attention and they sheepishly apologized for the ruckus. "We brought their bags" Tomoka tried to hush her voice but it was still a little loud. The regulars looked at the sleeping Sakuno and Ryoma to see them unperturbed by the noise created by the two. The freshmen followed the vision of their senpai-tachi and they can't help but 'aww' and approve of the picture the two presented.

"Just put their bags in here, and go back to your classes, we'll take it from here" Tezuka ordered them and the four nodded and obeyed but before Tomoka leave the room she went to Fuji, "I want a copy too" Fuji just nodded in response.

"So now that, that's out of the way, what should we do?" Oishi said and they knew the fun is over and they really need to find a solution to Sakuno's problem. Her having a set of cat ears and tails is bad enough but mentally turning into a cat is a whole level of problem that could cause them their death, courtesy of Coach Ryuuzaki.

"But really, why did Sakuno jumped Ryoma? Fssh" Kaido asked, "Cat or no, it wasn't in her nature to do that, Fssh" he added. "That's true; there must be a reason right?" Oishi said, and then they turned to Inui.

Inui shifted his glasses and wrote something in his notebook, and then he closed it and faced them. "Well according to Echizen's story, a hypothesis could be concluded" he trailed off, once again opening his notebook.

"And that is?" Momo interjected when the silence persisted. Adjusting his glasses again, he turned to his kohai, "Ryoma said Sakuno acted weird right? She purred when he was near, her tail swished and her ears twitch and she rubs her body against him..." again he trailed of.

"And then? What nya?" Eiji didn't get his meaning, Tezuka and Fuji did though and Fuji chuckled. "Saa, so it's like that huh" he smiled, opening his blue eyes for a moment. "Interesting" he chuckled again, this time it sounded a little ominous. "Hmm" was Tezuka's only response along with a sudden glint in his glasses.

"What? What is it?" Momo said desperately. "Well, what I really mean is..." Eiji and Momo simply groaned. "Just get on with it already!" they said in unison. "Calm down, what I mean is, Sakuno thinks of Ryoma as her mate" he revealed and the rest of the regulars "ohh-ed." Inui continued on with explanations.

"Sakuno, who we know, really liked Echizen. But she was painstakingly shy about her feelings and bottled up those affection, now as a cat, she still instinctively know that she liked him and therefore she must make him her mate. Simply, even as a cat, Sakuno still love Ryoma, she's just more upfront about it" he finished.

"She's what?" a voice suddenly cut them off, turning to the couch, they saw Ryoma awake. Eiji and Momo's loud voice woke him up. "She like, no loves you Echizen" Fuji answered, his always present smile turning a little sadistic. Ryoma was thrown off by that knowledge and the regulars can see it.

On their head they're all thinking, 'how dense.' "That's why she attacked me?" he questioned, Inui nodded his head, Also to ward off other females I guess" he shrugged. Ryoma looked down at the girl on her arms and think about what he learned, a pink hue then settled at his cheeks, one he quickly hidden. Sakuno stirred in her nap and looked up at him.

Smiling, she straightened and put her forehead against his, rubbing and purring at him causing another blush to appear in his cheeks. "She's marking you as her human" Inui supplied at the side. "What?" Ryoma exclaimed but once again Sakuno took it upon herself to plant her lips with his. And another flash went off, while the regulars were frozen in spot.

"Ahh, young love, young love" Fuji snickered.


	8. Chapter 8 – Death Glare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update much quicker on Wattpad. So do check out my account there! My name's the same there. Thanks. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own POT,Takeshi Knomi-sensei do. I only own the plot. So thank the lovely author, let's hope the original series will have more cute episode that show Ryoma and Sakuno. :)

Chapter 8 – Death Glare

The tennis regulars are now contemplating about what they must do with the current situation. Gone are their playful demeanors, replaced by a serious expression. "Maybe they should go back to their classes first? I mean what could we even do, Inui still doesn't know what caused this," Oishi waved at the prone form of Sakuno, now fully awake and taken residence in Ryoma's lap.

"I don't think that's a good idea, besides, the school is almost over, they should just head home. We have an excuse slip after all," Fuji commented at the side, the others agreed. Sakuno is too vulnerable and out of control to let other students near her, and who knows how she will react.

"I guess that's a better suggestion than having many people around us," Ryoma agreed, absent-mindedly patting Sakuno's head eliciting a contented purr from the female in his lap. "I will also dig into this problem some more. Fortunately, I had some leftovers from the concoction I made in my home," he said gaining a little hope for the whole regulars. "I will probably find something that caused that reaction and hopefully find a solution before sensei comes back," Inui paused, somehow going rigid.

"Ahh, how long did she say she'll be gone?" he asked unsurely. "Three days," Ryoma answered in a heartbeat, the data analyst broke into sweat and paled a little bit. "So I have two days left, I sincerely pray that I could find something in that short time frame," he said nervously making the others nervous as well. They are responsible for her well-being, therefore, they too will be subjected to the devil coach once she found out what happened and they weren't able to get her back to normal.

"We'll help you, nyaa," Eiji bounded with enthusiasm despite his fear of the old woman, but it's better to tackle the problem rather than pondering the after effects if they failed. One has to be positive if their lives are on the line. "That's right, we will, it's better than just doing nothing about the situation," Taka said calmly while the others nodded, hope flaring in their eyes.

"So, let's do that after classes, Tezuka do you think we could skip the training just for today to help Inui?" Oishi asked the stern captain. Tezuka's eyes gleamed dangerously at the word 'skip' but knew that what they have to do is important, so with a bit of reluctance he agreed. "Tell the others that we will not be present in today's practice," Tezuka commanded the two second-years, "And make sure that they understand that even though I am not there to survey them, if they don't train hard, I will make sure that they will run a 100 lap through the whole school," he said with a dangerous aura looming over him.

The two gulped and hurriedly they run to relay the message, however, not without their usual arguing first. "Well that's out of the way, where should we meet? Inui's house isn't so big," Fuji said, accompanied by a nod from the other man.

"That is true, is there a place where we will fit?" he asked, then all turned to Taka, and the man just smiled while nodding. Fuji placed a racket in his hand and the friendly smile faltered replaced by a burning fire in his eyes. "ORYAA, LET'S GO NOW BABY, BURNING!!!!!" he shouted, waving the racket wildly in the air.

Sakuno jumped at his loud voice, clutching Ryoma's neck and burying her head in his neck, visibly shivering in fright. He hugged her protectively to his body and sent a sharp glare to Kawamura, and a much deadlier glare to Fuji. "Stop. Him. NOW!" he gritted out, every word dripping with venom, angry that they frightened Sakuno. Oishi immediately pried the racket out of the swinging man, once it was taken out of his hold; he quickly reverted back to his old self and profusely apologized once he took notice of what he has done.

Ryoma just grunted, and then he turned to the still shivering Sakuno, to comfort her. He runs his hand up and down her spine and mumbling comforting words in her ears. Once she stopped, he palmed her cheeks to see her face, only to growl when he saw tear stains running down his cheeks. If a glare could kill a person, Fuji would be dead on the spot, with multiple daggers and bullet wounds upon his person.

Sakuno whined, tears brimming at her chocolate doe eyes. Ryoma wiped her tears away and let her hide her face in his neck. "Sorry about that Echizen," Fuji said with a smile, loving the reaction he got from him. The smiling sadist just couldn't help it. Oishi sweat dropped, Kawamura was still gravely sorry, Tezuka's glasses gleamed, and Inui was furiously writing down what just transpired.

The door of the clubroom opened with a bang, and in the two arguing male. "Shut up you idiot spike-head, Fsshhh," he glowered plastering his forehead against the other, "What did you say huh? Ma-mu-shi," he stressed each syllable intending to anger the other man further, and he did so greatly.

Their angry arguing got louder to the point of scaring the already scared Sakuno more, thus her shivering returned accompanied by pitiful whines and cries. And that snapped Ryoma's calm stature. With a voice that's lower than his still developing one and with a glare that could freeze hell over, filled the entire room with his killing aura; he spoke "Shut up!" He didn't even scream, just said that two words but he might as well sentence them death with the way he said it.

The two heeded his command and shut up, cold sweat appeared on their skin and a shiver run down their spine. They visibly gulped and looked down, unable to stare directly at his glowering eyes. "G-gomenasai," the two stuttered, the evil permeates the air for a few more minutes before it receded. The boy was once again seen to be tending for scared kitty, they never seen the freshman so dangerous before, yet so caring at the same time that they are only left there speechless and immobile.

"Uhm, Echizen?" Kawamura asked uncertain. The said boy looked at him for a moment to show that he is listening, and then looked back to Sakuno. "Shall we go now?" he asked, and he was answered by a simple nod once Ryoma was done making sure that she's finally calm.

"Wait, we can't let her go like that," Oishi pointed out. Compared to last time, he cannot order Sakuno to hide her ears and tails since she probably won't understand him. "We could put a hat on her head and place her in a longer skirt, enough to cover her tail?" Momo suggested, Oishi beamed at that, and he patted his shoulder. "That is actually a good idea, I'll look for those," he volunteered, dashing out of the room.

Almost half an hour later, he returned with the said article of clothing in his hands. "Now Echizen, dress her with these," he thrust it in his hands. "Do you want some uh- privacy?" Oishi scratched the back of his neck; Fuji chuckled, already going out of the place, "I think they do so let's go out already." The others followed suit, leaving Ryoma and Sakuno alone.

Ryoma mumbled about "stupid senpai tachi" under his breath while he maneuvered Sakuno out of his lap to dress her of the clothes. He blushed for a moment as he laid out the long skirt, Sakuno looking at him in confusion. He cleared his throat and kneeled in front of her. "Put this on," he said, sliding the skirt on her legs.

He made sure that her shorter one remained intact as he dressed her. She balanced herself by holding on his shoulders. Smiling that Cheshire cat smile, she purred as she nuzzled her head in his hair. Ryoma disregard the action of the girl in front of him and focused on fastening the hooks in the skirt.

After that, he stood up and checked if her tails would show and despite the twitch of her ears, there is no obvious movement from the roomy dress. Then he put the hat Oishi gave him and put it in hear head. It covered her ears effectively but she doesn't seem to like it, wiggling her head and pawing it off. Ryoma stopped her movements, a frown set in his lips as he sternly told her, "No."

As if understanding his order, she stopped taking the hat off and instead latched herself on him. He doesn't mind though, being accustomed to her on his person for the last hours. He took his bag and hers and trudge out of the room to meet with the others.

Then they all proceed to go to Kawamura sushi, except for Inui, who said he had to get the sample and do some test in his own home first. "I'll meet you in the shop, let's hope I can get important data and a possible solution," he said to them as then he waved off at them.

"Ochibi, let me get that bag for you, you seem to have a bigger luggage already, nya!" Eiji happily took his kohai's bag while Momoshirou took Sakuno's. "Senpai-tachi!" they all stopped in their tracks because of that boisterous yell. Turning around, they saw Tomoka waving at them, following her are the freshmen trio.

When she was near them, she skidded to a stop, panting a little from the exercise. "Where are you going?" she asked them. "To our shop, we'll talk about Sakuno's predicament there," Taka supplied, Tomoka jumped up and down, "Oh, can I come?" she asked, she was answered by a nod from the stern Captain, the three freshmen tagged along as well.

"Sakuno!" she hollered not knowing the worsened state of her friend. Before she could come near her and hug her tight in her arms, Sakuno came in front of Ryoma and hissed. Her stance offensive, Tomoka took a step back and gulped, fear lacing in her heart by the way Sakuno was glowering at her direction.

She was shocked when a hand came upon her shoulder and she saw Fuji when she turned, he was smiling at her, calming her down. She looked back at Sakuno who was now being calmed by Ryoma, she was snuggled in his body but kept on glaring at her, like she was her enemy not her best friend.

"You have to forgive her Osakada-san," Oishi told the younger girl, patting her shoulder. "Sakuno doesn't recognize us," he added, "However, he associated Ryoma as her mate, therefore, you are a female threat," Fuji finished for him. Tomoka simply 'oh-ed' and instead of getting angry or sad, she beamed at her friend but still kept a safe distance.

"I always knew you were a possessive one, Sakuno," she teased, Sakuno only cocked her head at her comment, still plastered at Ryoma's side. "Ohh, when you come back, I'll make sure you remember all of this," there was a devious smile in her face as she pictured a stuttering, red-faced Sakuno who will surely faint if she knew she did this. Ryoma looked down to hide his face from them, looking at Sakuno's wide innocent eyes. He smirked to himself; oh he'd make sure to make her remember alright.

After that episode, they proceed to go to the restaurant owned by Kawamura's father. Once there, they waited patiently for Inui. They took up two tables, with Sakuno seated beside Ryoma, on his left is Eiji. In front of them are Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi. On the other are the three freshmen on one side with Horio in the middle, then Kaido on the right side beside the wall, next to him is Tomoka and beside her is Momoshirou.

Kawamura opted to serve them, giving them water and plates of delectable sushi. Sakuno perked up at the plate of tuna sushi laid in front of her. Her eyes are almost shining and the hat that covered her ears is wiggling slightly. Tending to her needs, Ryoma took a generous amount of the sushi in both their plates, along with other kinds.

When he put the plate in front of her, she purred softly catching the attention of their friends, making her adore her. However, they weren't prepared when she tried to ate one using only her mouth, stopping her just in time, Ryoma held the plate away from her while she clawed at his hands.

"Mrrowww~" the sad tone in her voice did not escape him and the pained look that accompanied it almost did him. But he cannot let her eat the food that way, it was unnatural and it may cause suspicion from the other customers of the shop.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she kept clawing and whining, trying to reach the food in his arms. "Stop it," he commanded softly but with authority. Sakuno stopped and obeyed his words but her face still held grief at the food that was kept from her. Ryoma felt a sudden pang of guilt, sighing, he grabbed a chopstick and took one of the sushi, dipped it in the sauce and held it in front of her mouth.

The catcalls and wolf whistles did not escape his eardrums, and he cursed them under his breath but still continued with his action. Sakuno perked up when she saw the fish topped sushi and eagerly she devoured it. A flash go off along with the sound of shutter, Ryoma growled and glared at Fuji, his camera hovering in front of him. "That is so sweet of you Echizen," he remarked with a dark chuckle.

Eiji bounded at him and kept him in a head lock, all the while saying, "I'm so proud of you, nya!" "Hanase senpai," he choked on his hold, Sakuno sensing his discomfort, bit Eiji's arm and he yelped in pain. "Ittai! Sakuno-chi, why did you do that?" Eiji blew on the bitten part, it wasn't deep, did not even break the skin but still stings.

"You were trying to kill Ryoma, she was simply protecting him," Fuji answered him, he merely pouted. Ryoma on the other hand, looked at Sakuno worriedly, "here drink this, and eat this, he must've tasted awful," he gushed out; only softly that Sakuno is the only one who heard. Sensing his care for her, she nuzzled her cheek against his.

Sakuno looked at him warmly, so warm that he could feel his inside melt. He quickly hid his blush at that point and simply shoved a sushi in his mouth. "Did something happen, Echizen?" the ever present smile of Fuji looked more sinister as he looked at him and he answered with a grunt. He wouldn't fuel his sadistic personality with his embarrassment.

Sakuno leaned her head in his shoulder and grabbed his hand that contained a sushi. She gobbled it up like a happy kitty she is, Ryoma is contented at that. She looked more beautiful and radiant smiling and being open to her like this. He hoped that once she returned to normal, he'll still see this side of her, privately of course.

Just as they finished the last of the sushi given to them, the shop's door opened to reveal Inui entering the place. They waited for him to come near them; he took a seat offered by Oishi at his side. "So what's the news?" Fuji inquired, excited.

Inui first cleared his throat before taking his trusty notebook from his bag. He flipped it and scanned it for a good measure, taking a swig of the juice placed in front of him; he turned to look at Ryoma and Sakuno. Both beheld a confused expression, "I have both good news and bad news," he started.

Ryoma raised one of his brows when he stopped, and the silence lingered. "Well?" he asked, "Give us the good news first," Oishi said, nudging his friend and teammate to answer. "Okay," he starts again, "The good news is, I now know why my juice caused her to become like that."


	9. Chapter 9 - Good and Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT!

Chapter 9 - Good and Bad

 

All stared at Inui for his revelation, he took a deep breath first before releasing it. "It seems that our school's cat was there when I was making my Inui juice, and unfortunately, I found traces of her fur in the mixture. I am 99.76 percent sure that's what caused this," he pointed at Sakuno.

"Which means it'll be easier to get the necessary sample to counteract the effects of the juice," he adjusted his glasses. "I see, that's good to hear then, so what is the bad news?" Oishi questioned, at that Inui sweated.

"There is only a 20.68 percent chance that we'll finish making it within the allotted time, and therefore having our heads chopped off by Coach Ryuuzaki is a big possibility," his revelation made everyone gulp and shiver. The old woman is a force to be reckoned with and they doubt she'll spare them.

"Well that's reassuring," Momo said, scratching his head. "Can't you do something about it?" Ryoma asked, he doesn't want her to remain much longer in this form, and he liked his head attached to his head when she come back to her senses.

"Well, I can't do anything really, we just need to wish that we finish it on time, or for Ryuuzaki-sensei to extend her stay," he proposed. "I doubt the latter could happen, that's why we should start now," Fuji said, now serious.

"Fuji's right, Inui prepare the necessary ingredients, all of us will help with this," Tezuka ordered them, looking at all his comrades who are smiling and nodding in excitement. "Then let's do this!" Momo exclaimed.

Having no understanding of what's happening and finally getting bored. Sakuno clawed at Ryoma's legs to get his attention. She succeeded when he flinched at her incessant clawing, her ears looked more pronounced and her eyes turned to slits, hissing at Ryoma at the same time.

"She's agitated, it's probably better if you take her home now, it'll be bad if she cause a scene here," Inui said calmly, ushering the two out of the shop. "How about you?" Ryoma furrowed his brow and frowned, he wanted to help out too, no matter how uncharacteristic that is for him.

Eiji tapped his back rather forcefully, grinning at his kohai who is unconsciously showing his concern for the girl. "You have the hardest job among us, so make sure that Sakuno is happy and she wouldn't go berserk on us," he happily told him. Ryoma reluctantly nodded, taking Sakuno's wrist and tugging on it so she would follow him.

She understood completely and hurriedly gripped Ryoma's forearm, latching at him and purring contentedly. It seems that the presence of another girl really vexed her patience. Ryoma looked back at his senpai-tachi, "You better make that work," the remaining regular members smiled at their cheeky first year kohai, he was really something else.

\--

"Well, now that is done. How should we start?" Fuji asked Inui, his eyes once again opening for a fraction to let them know that he's serious.

"Probably get samples first," was Momo's idea and they agreed. "I'll do it." The regulars stared at Kaido, who despite looking apathetic is excited at the notion that he will be playing with the school cat. Inui nodded his head and gave the responsibility to him. Asking him to procure some of its fur, the faster the better.

So Kaido left them to go back to the school and confront the elusive cat. The others who are left, looked at Inui for further instruction. "Well, since Kaido is going to take a while before he could get us a sample, please get me these things," he said to them listing a few ingredients, some made the regulars look at him strangely.

He simply adjusted his glasses and looked at his green book. "It's necessary, trust me." He assured them. "So what happens after we collect all of these?" Fuji asked interested. Inui looked at Taka, as if asking for permission. "My house is small so I would like to ask if we could make the concoction here," Taka smiled and nodded.

There was a space they could use, without bothering his father or polluting the sushi. Inui let out a sigh of relief. "Then let's start this thing!" Eiji happily hollered, bounding outside the shop to find the ingredient he is entrusted with. The others trudge after him, focused on finding a solution for Sakuno's predicament.

\--

On the other hand, Ryoma and Sakuno arrived safely to the Ryuuzaki household, with no difficulties what-so-ever. Recognizing the scent of her home, Sakuno let go of Ryoma and entered the house. Frowning when the door stayed closed. She turned to Ryoma with pleading eyes, he just sighed.

"It's locked stupid," he flicked her forehead gently before producing the keys from his pants and opening the door. Once it opened, Sakuno headed towards the kitchen where Ryoma saw her biting a closed carton of milk. Snarling at it when it refuse to budge.

He sighed, "That's not how you drink it," he took the carton away from her and procured a tall glass from the cupboard. Filling it with milk, then placing it in front of her. Sakuno stared at it curiously for a second, then she stuck her tongue out and lapped at the milk presented to her.

He doesn't know why but that embarrassed him and caused for a small blush to appear on his cheek. So he quickly taught her the right way to drink. He held it in front of her mouth and tilted it. Not used to the action, she sloppily drank it, a few drops escaping and dripping down her chin.

Uncomfortable with the feeling, she clawed at Ryoma's hand. This cause him to loose his grip, enabling her to knock off the glass. He caught the glass before it made contact with the ground and shatter. However, he failed to saved the few remaining content, which was poured to poor Sakuno's uniform.

She licked the milk off her hand. Feeling sticky, she tried to shake her body to rid herself of the milk, but failed. She whined, not liking the sticky feeling on her person. She growled when the stickiness persisted even after she groomed herself through licking.

Ryoma controlled himself not to scold the girl in front of him. Even if it's her fault that she is drenched with milk. "That's why I was helping you hold it," he said mostly to himself, since she is still busy cleaning herself.

He stopped her constant licking when she almost covered her whole hand with her saliva. "Stop that! Take a bath to clean it off," he said to her, half angry, half embarrassed at her current state. Dismissing his stupid thoughts, he dragged her to her room towards her bathroom.

He didn't thought much about it, but when they arrived at her bathroom. A very grave problem struck him.

How the hell will she bathe?


	10. Bath Time

Chapter 10 – Bath Time

Ryoma stopped abruptly after that thought reached his mind. How would he bathe the girl without seemingly becoming a pervert? The answer he got was none, but the incessant clawing of Sakuno at his arms and her irritated hiss told him that she doesn't like being covered in milk and remaining that way.

He silently cursed all that is above, he swear someone had it against him up there. They just can't give him a single peaceful day. Well, he couldn't let the girl like this, so with hesitation he entered the bathroom with Sakuno in tow. He made sure that his sight don't wander anywhere inappropriate that might make his old man proud.

"Sakuno stay here and don't wander off." He commanded her, she 'meowed' back as if telling him that she understood. He left the laundry area and went to open the taps, testing the waters, making sure it's only lukewarm. He fervently hope that Sakuno isn't like Karupin who hates baths. It would be a disaster if she would be running around the house if she decided that she doesn't like water, like most cats do.

He left the waters running and proceeded to see what Sakuno has been doing. Thankfully, she listened to his command, really, even as a cat the girl is still very obedient, not that he's complaining. She also stopped licking her arms and is now sitting comfortably on a small chair.

When she saw him approach, her ears perked up and her tail starts to wiggle, the girl looked too adorable for her own good. He patted her head and she nuzzled her cheek in his palm, "good girl, now wait here 'till I prepare your things." He told her.

If he was being honest, he wants to pat his back for being calm despite the situation, though it would've been uncharacteristic of him if he panicked. Now for another predicament that would surely test his spirit of being a gentleman. He must prepare the girl's clothes. 

He stared at the pink closet as if it would devour him once he opened it. It was like the damn abomination is mocking him and a voice that suspiciously sounded like his father was egging him on. He squashed that voice flat. Steeling his resolve, he pulled one door open and a stock of clothes greeted his sight. It was typical dresses, skirts and blouse that girls would wear, the closet was organized neatly and not an item was out of place.

He quickly located Sakuno's pajama, noting the pink color and bear design. It was too cute for his taste but it suited her appearance. Then as his eyes travelled from the clothes rack into the drawers, the small voice (that seriously sounded like his father's) grew larger. Damn his Oyaji, he would make sure that he wouldn't be like him.

Ryoma closed his eyes, opened the drawing in one go and took one of the undergarment, closed it again then he quickly flung the offending garment into the bed as if it had burned him. It was really fluffy but he ignored that, he opened his eyes to see a frilly bra that landed just on top of the pajama. 

"Tsk," he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes again to repeat the process on the other drawer. Ryoma gave a long sigh as if taking out a couple of clothes took away his strength. Remembering Sakuno and the open faucet, he went to the bathroom and closed it before it flooded, then added a bath soap that he found in the rack.

Taking a fluffy towel, he wrapped Sakuno with it. "Hey, can you take off your clothes?" he asked, and he was rewarded by a confused 'meow'. Of course she can't, why did he even bothered to ask? He wonder why he's too aware of the girl in front of him now. It's as if it wasn't just the other day that he only remembered her as 'Wobbly Hips' or 'the Coach's granddaughter.' 

Now he is fully aware that she is Sakuno Ryuuzaki, his silent fan since day one. He wasn't dense, not like what his senpai's say, rather he was just too occupied about tennis that he didn't see the girl's good points. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise more than a curse by heaven? No, it was both he guess.

"Don't worry Sakuno, I'll take care of you," he uttered in a much gentler voice compared to his usual nonchalant tone. Sakuno, despite not understanding what he said, felt the warmth of his words. A smile appeared, making her look like the normal Sakuno, she rested her cheek on his palm. 

A sudden spike went through his heart and he hid the blush that started to color his face. He untangled with Sakuno and proceeded to turn off the lights. He wouldn't take advantage of her, he wouldn't do something that would make his stupid father proud of him.

Sakuno was surprised when the light went out and she quickly sought out Ryoma. "Meow?!" Hearing her frantic call, he went to her and calmed her down. "It's alright I'm here." After consoling the frightened Sakuno, Ryoma then begin the hardest part of this ordeal. Taking off her clothes.

At least without seeing anything, her chastity will still be intact and he wouldn't be tempted to do anything that would be against his morals. Thankfully, Sakuno was calm when he started on unbuttoning her blouse, somehow his hands felt clammy. He envision himself trampling on a miniature Nanjirou that is keeping on spewing perverted thought, to make sure his mind don't go down that path.

Next to go was her skirt, that one considerably a lot easier. If this is the Sakuno he knew, she must've dug a hole to hide herself in for the rest of her life but kitty-Sakuno was clearly loving the attention, attaching herself more to him.

Ryoma felt like the room's temperature rose a couple of degrees as sweat began to cover his face. If he light was on, the prominent blush would be very visible, what only save him from disgrace is that no one is seeing this. Unless Sakuno remembers it when she returns to normal. He really hopes she won't remember this part.

He hesitated for a bit before he found the resolve to remove her undergarments. Think of tennis, just think of tennis. He repeated this mantra over and over again until everything was off and he had her wrapped tightly with a towel. 

After that he steered her towards the bathroom and only when she was under the protective covers of the bubbles did he attempted to open the lights. He was really glad that Sakuno didn't hate water, it helped him immensely now that it wasn't a problem having to chase her because of it.

Taking his coat off and folding his sleeves, he took a bottle of shampoo and squirted a fair amount on his hands. This is the only thing that he could help her with, without doing anything indecent. He began to massage Sakuno's scalp earning a delighted purr from her.

He didn't notice it before but Sakuno's hair is really beautiful, and silky to the touch despite being so long. He still think it's too long for playing tennis but he found it quite a waste if she would cut it very short. As his mind began to fill with the instances wherein he was with the girl, he realized that compared to most of the female population, she was the only one he deemed 'not irritating' even from before.

She was really caring and soft. Despite not being great at playing tennis, she doesn't give up and continues to work hard. She's also good at cooking and in her academics except for English. But all of her weakness happens to be where his expertise lies. 

At least now he knew what he can do to be closer to the girl when she returns to normal. A satisfied grin spread on his lips as he imagined how they would be after she's been cured of her cat-ness. He would make sure that Sakuno wouldn't be going away from his side after this. He'll be damned if he let another have her.

When he was finished on lathering her hair and she had rubbed herself clean with the soap. Ryoma opened the showerhead and let Sakuno go under it to get rid of the suds. He made sure not to look at anything beyond her head, though he felt the softness of her shoulder and saw how fair she is.

Ryoma took a larger towel and draped it on Sakuno, effectively covering her from head to toe. As if understanding what he wanted, Sakuno undid the wet towel and it pooled against her feet. Ryoma made sure not to look.

Then comes the process of dressing her again. It was a lot harder and took a lot of his will power not to peek but he made it like a pro that he is. Though there was more of skin on skin contact than he liked, he was able to not fall into temptation. 

When she was fully dressed, he took another dry towel and dried off Sakuno's hair. The action made her sleepy and in no time at all her head was lulled on Ryoma's shoulder, deep in her sleep. He can't help but chuckle at her as he helped her be more comfortable in her bed.

Ryoma can't help but let out a sigh both from relief and exhaustion. He didn't know that she was this exhausting, but he was a bit happy. Taking a shower himself, he felt the fatigue of the day taking its toll on him. He was feeling both mentally and physically tired. This is actually much harder than tennis.

When he left the bathroom clad in his own pajama, he found Sakuno in the corner. "Oi, what are you doing there?" He asked, he thought he left her asleep? "Mrrow," she answered, clutching his sleeves. She threw herself on him and hugged him tightly.

"Meow~!" Ryoma put his head in his palm trying to take away the pain of an oncoming headache. But he was left smirking after, and can only shake his head. If Sakuno wants to sleep beside him why not? It's not as if anyone would know or see. 

With that in mind, he carried Sakuno back to her bed and lied next to her. Scooping her in his arms while she hugged him close to her. Placing a small kiss on the crown of her hair, the two fell asleep in each other's arms. 

\--

In the middle of the night, footsteps echoed near the home and the jingle of keys resounded as the person opened the door. Stepping inside she took a look around the house. "Now I wonder how those kids are." Sumire said to herself as she bounded the stairs into the room of her granddaughter.


	11. Busted

It was rather inconvenient but the meeting Sumire went to, ended a day early and thus she was back at her place to see how her granddaughter is. Knowing that she's rather unwell when she left her, she couldn't help but be worried for Sakuno. But it is also true that she left her to her responsible students so her worries lessen a even for a little bit. 

Since she arrived late, she just want to head to her bedroom and sleep. She's tired from the travel but she wants to check on Sakuno first before everything else. So she walked towards Sakuno's room, thinking that she would see her dear granddaughter sleeping peacefully. 

Imagine her surprise when she opened the door and peered inside, the sight almost made her faint. Her sweet, shy Sakuno is cuddling, in the same bed, with Ryoma. Ryoma of all people! Who she knows her granddaughter had a painstaking crush on. Sumire checked if the world is starting to end but tough luck it wasn't.

There are many things that are swirling inside her head that it made her just stare at the scene in bewilderment and utter shock. When she asked the Ryoma to babysit Sakuno, she never thought about seeing them like this.

She willed her feet to move and see if she was just seeing an illusion. Maybe a hallucination due to fatigue? As she observed closer, she saw that Ryoma had a protective arm slung over her Sakuno, nuzzling the flowing locks of auburn hair with what she would describe as a small but content smile.

It seems miracle do exist. For her to see him smile, genuinely, not his trademark smirk or sneer and while hugging her granddaughter close, like she's the most precious thing to him. Which she would know, if it's about Ryoma, what's precious to him would only be tennis, or ponta, or his pet cat Karupin, so it was a little bit heartwarming to see.

However, there is still a lot of problem here. First, they're young, very young, though she'll support her granddaughter in whatever she wants and Ryoma is a gentleman compared to his idiot, perverted father. Second, and definitely more disturbing, is just what exactly happened for Sakuno to do such a bold thing as cuddling with her crush?

Sumire stared at Sakuno's serene face, she looked so content just being there in Ryoma's arm that she did not have it in her to summon her demonic side and lash out at the young lad. Well she's tired too, so maybe it can wait 'till the morning before she make them explain everything to her.

Giving out a rather long and tired sigh, she brushed Sakuno's hair and kissed the girl's forehead. Smiling at the young girl's lovely face. Sumire was ready to leave the two alone in peace when a sudden twitch caught her attention.

Taking a step near Sakuno, she looked closer to her hair and what appeared before her was a pair of cat ears. On her granddaughter's hair is a twitching cat ear! Thinking that it may be fake, she touched it only to feel its soft real-like texture.

Unaware of the discomfort she's causing, she inspected Sakuno once more and her heart almost stopped beating when she saw a tail attached to her granddaughter. She pulled on it, effectively stirring kitty-Sakuno from her sleep.

Her brown almost cat-like eyes adjusted to the dim light and found Sumire staring at her dumbfounded. Her scent was very familiar to her so her guard didn't rise, and Sakuno found Sumire's presence comforting. But she's still sleepy so the only thing she could utter to the bewildered woman was a small "Meow," before she laid back to Ryoma again to sleep.

That was the last straw for Sumire, as tough as her mental capacity is. But seeing and hearing her granddaughter like a cat was too much for her to take. And with the surrounding area swirling upon her and making her dizzy, darkness starting to encompass her on all side, she let herself faint. Wishing very much that maybe what she saw was only a nightmare.

\--

Ryoma isn't a morning person. He likes to sleep in and just be in his bed in the morning unless his oyaji wants a morning tennis match, he would rather stay in bed. So it was rather irritating for him, feeling something rubbing incessantly on his face. He swatted it away with a groan before planting his face on the pillow.

But it didn't end there, the thing was persistent in rubbing his face. Irritated, he swatted again while uttering, "Stay away, Karupin." Sakuno, hearing another name from his lips, and instincts telling her it was another cat, angrily bit Ryoma's ear, completely waking the boy from his slumber.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Ryoma exclaimed, his right hand flying to his ear. Glaring at whoever bit him. Only to see Sakuno glaring intensely at him, her cheeks puffed up and a cute pout to accompany the whole look. Ryoma doesn't know if he should be angry at her for biting him or just laugh at how adorable she is even when angry.

He wasn't able to do anything though when Sakuno suddenly jumped down from the bed onto the floor, hovering at one area. Confused and curious, he followed Sakuno, to see Sumire splayed on the ground out cold, with Sakuno looking at the woman with worry, purring softly.

"Coach!" he said while quickly coming to the old woman's aid, trying to wake her up by shaking her. Sumire stirred, a bit disoriented. She blinked first, feeling the soreness of her body due to the hard floor.

"Are you alright coach?" Ryoma asked while propping the woman to sit. Maybe because he was just woken up, but his shocked-sleepy brain haven't caught up with the gravity of the woman's presence.

"My dear, Ryoma! What am I doing on the floor?" Sumire asked the boy in front of her. The night's memories still escaping her. Ryoma wasn't sure as well so he told her just that.

Finally, Sakuno was fed up being ignored by the two when she was the one who found her. With a huff, she squeezed herself in between them, landing on Ryoma's lap. With a big grin, she peered at Sumire and proceeded to nuzzle her chin.

That's when both mind became crystal clear, with Sumire's memories returning and Ryoma remembering that the older woman wasn't supposed to be there before they solve Sakuno's problem.

Sumire almost fainted again if not for Ryoma who steadied her. Sakuno looked at her worriedly, ears and tail twitching. "You, you're..." She felt like her mind would explode and her heart would stop right there.

Her precious Sakuno is a cat! It wasn't just a nightmare as she hoped. And it wasn't just a cosplay to prank her. It was real. Her dear, sweet granddaughter was turned into a cat! Without much of a warning, Ryoma felt sudden chills crawl up his spine. It seems Sakuno did too because the ends of her fur stood up and she ran to the bed as far away as possible.

"Ryoma." It was spoken very low, but the threat was there and he could feel it. "Hai?" he tried to sound as brave as possible but this is Ryuuzaki Sumire we're talking about and if it was her, she could probably even scare Tezuka if she really want to.

"Call everyone, I want them lined up in my living room immediately." She hissed, turning to look at the younger boy. Ryoma gulped, it was like looking at an Oni that's ready to eat his soul, he could almost see the steam and fire on the background to accompany her dark, killer look.

"Hai!" he quickly obeyed, picking up the cordless phone and punching the numbers of his teammates. 

For a fine morning that was, a single phone call ruined their entire day or maybe even their whole lives. The Seigaku regulars were in for a very deadly interrogation from Sumire. Even Fuji was anxious when he came to knock at the Ryuuzaki residence.

Ryoma was the one to open the door, behind him were his friends visibly shaking in fear. (Not Tezuka though, but the hair on his neck was standing up!) Sumire was in front of them, arms crossed and eyes burning with fire. Sakuno was beside her, obediently staying put when she ordered her to.

Fuji held his tongue from saying something inappropriate that might put more fire to her anger. He sat down beside Tezuka, already knowing why they were called. It seems luck wasn't on their side when they thought that the older woman would be gone for another day.

"Explain this to me, concisely, why my granddaughter is a cat right now." Sumire began, eyes trained at Inui who looked white as a sheet. "Tell me you have any idea how to turn her back. Or so help me I would have nine tombs ready by the day." She threatened. All the regulars sweat-dropped as the woman appeared like a demon before them.

'Please have an answer for her Inui/(senpai)!' They all prayed in their head.


	12. Soothing

Inui wants the earth to open up and swallow him up. Death sounded much sweeter when faced by a demon like Sumire. His blood continued to drain from his face, he calculated that it would only take 2.4854 minutes before he passed out. But losing consciousness is not a great path in front of the older woman.

He gulped first, wetting his lips and testing his chords. He felt like it closed due to fear. But he had to answer her question or else heads would go flying. "I d-do, actually." he shifted his glasses, trying very hard not to let it show how much he's quivering.

He raised his green notebook up to his nose and read the inscriptions in it. "We've been making a juice to counteract my first one. There's a 65% that it would work." he informed her. The flash in her eyes send all of them trembling.

"65 percent?"

Inui sweat dropped. A bucketful already, and a lot more from the way things are going. Maybe they'll die of dehydration? "Uh-" Inui croaked, trying to quench the woman's rage. "It is still in process so the percentage will still go up!" He tried to reason with Sumire.

"How long?"

Inui gulped again. "Two days at m-most." His voice trembled. Sumire took a deep breath, while the regulars held theirs. The anticipation is killing them, and their chances of death depends on her.

"Two days, minna. Two days. If my Sakuno still isn't back to normal." she swiped her neck telling them what she'll exactly do. All of them gulped simultaneously, praying to whatever god to spare them. "Now go and be on your feet!" She bellowed, creating a reaction within them. They quickly stood up, looking at Inui how they can help.

Ryoma was going with them – He doesn't want to die yet – when Sakuno grabbed his legs and hissed at him. Eyes flashing, her iris in slits. "It seems Sakuno doesn't want you gone. Stay here." Sumire ordered the younger boy. Ryoma sighed. It's not like he doesn't want to take care of Sakuno, he want that actually, but not with the older Ryuuzaki breathing down his neck like she would eat him alive if he do something far inappropriate. His mind swam with the memories of him bathing Sakuno. Yep if Sumire found out, Ryoma had to say goodbye to the world much earlier than his time.

Sakuno quickly cuddled at Ryoma when he took a seat. A sharp gaze pricked his side, he didn't dare look where it came from. Thankfully, since it was Sakuno that is initiating everything, Sumire was sparing him. 

Sakuno purred as she let herself be comfortable in Ryoma's hold. Then his stomach growled, reminding him that he hasn't had breakfast. Since Sumire lectured at them so early in the morning. Sakuno's ears perked up at the sound, and without warning run from his lap towards the kitchen. 

"Sakuno!" Ryoma called out, running after her. Since she became a cat, her movements are more fluid and she easily outrun Ryoma. The older woman heard the commotion and was greeted by a rushing Sakuno, who stopped in front of the refrigerator.

She yanked at it, opening it slightly. She used her face to open it a bit more, her head practically inside. Before Ryoma can catch up to her, she was already bounding to him, a raw fish in her mouth. Her eyes twinkled in mirth as she deposited it in his hands.

"Uh... Thanks?" he said unsure, scratching the back of his neck. Sumire chuckled at the scene, she never knew the tennis prince can make such a face. Uncertainty looked good on him, it makes him look cute. She guessed she could help the two.

"Sakuno!" She called out, and in seconds the girl was in front of her. It shocked the older woman but she quickly regained posture. Sakuno curled up to her, rubbing her whole body. "We can't let Ryoma eat a raw fish Sakuno."She told her.

"Meow?" she cocked her head.

Sumire patted her head before taking the fish from his hand. Sakuno hissed at her but a single glare shut her up, and taking solace at Ryoma's back. "Sorry Sakuno but we can't have him with an upset stomach." Sumire explained while returning the fish.

Sakuno whimpered, her ears droopy. She looked at Ryoma tearfully. "It's okay Sakuno." Ryoma gently patted her head, and she burrowed her face in his chest. Sumire mentally awed at the young boy's show of affection. It was unusual but warming.

Sumire cooked the three of them breakfast, preparing a delicious meal that they all shared. Glancing at the two, Sumire found Ryoma gently and carefully feeding Sakuno of her food. Sakuno had a happy and content aura around her and the old woman sincerely hoped that she would be that way for a long time.

Maybe it was really a blessing that Sakuno became the way she is. The old woman had never seen Ryoma as gentle as he is now. It was like she was looking at another person. But she knew all along that the little man was a gentleman, he was just too focused on tennis that he never had the time to explore other things.

Sumire smiled despite the situation. She knew that she was too strict with the Regulars. She also knew that they were very responsible children. They need to know though the consequences of their action. And really, despite her trust with Inui's ability to return her granddaughter back to her old self, she still fears that what if they can't turn her back?

Sumire dispelled the negative thoughts from her mind.

Ryoma on the other hand was much focused on feeding Sakuno that he – who is usually very keen on his surroundings – didn't notice the older woman assessing him. He doesn't have anything on his mind but Sakuno and her welfare. Not once thinking about his favorite sport, or Karupin or Ponta.

Sakuno was very happy with the attention she's getting but something is tugging at her. Confused she fidgeted slowly from her seat. After eating, Ryoma has no idea how to entertain Sakuno. He couldn't just sit there and let her cling to him. It would be unfair that his teammates are busy with helping Sakuno while he was only resting.

Pondering about ways to not make Sakuno bored, Ryoma didn't noticed Sakuno leaving the kitchen if not for Sumire calling for her. He abruptly stood up from the kitchen stool and run after the swift Sakuno.

At the second floor, he saw her inside the room he was supposed to be using while he was staying with the Ryuuzaki's. She has his back at him, hovering above something. On closer inspection, it was his tennis bag, tumbled down and slightly opened.

Sakuno turn around, her mouth holding a yellow tennis ball. She walked to him, depositing the ball on Ryoma's hands and nuzzling to his chin afterwards. Soft purring was heard from her, she looked at Ryoma then to his hands back to him.

"Mrrow." She mewled softly.

"Do you want to play tennis?" He asked, his body feeling with fire, it has been a day since he last held his racket and that was far too long for the tennis prince. He beamed at Sakuno while he took his prized red racket from his bag.

When he turned to look at her, she had a serene expression on her face. She almost looked like the old Sakuno, minus the twitching ears on her head. He was frozen at how happy she is looking at him. Her smile small but full of warmth.

She neared him again and rubbed her forehead to his. He thought she would kiss him or lick him as what she had been doing for the past two days but she merely stood there and rubbed their foreheads together.

Again he questioned while it took for this to happen to see the value of the girl in his life. Gingerly he hugged the girl close to him, loving how they seemed to fit each other. 

He was glad that he was now taller than the girl compared to before. It gave him the feeling that he could protect her from anything, and he would. Lifting his head he saw Sumire standing at the door and he sweat dropped a little.

He was about to retort when he saw her smile at them. Sumire shook her head, still with a smile before turning to leave them with each other. Ryoma stared at the retreating woman, shocked to know that the Demon-coach has given them her blessing.

Ryoma's lips turned into a smirk. Things are starting to look up.

Sakuno excitedly watched Ryoma play with the wall, her eyes following the balls intently. She's inching to run after it and grab the fast moving object but she found the will to resist herself as she looked at Ryoma's serious gaze while he practiced.

A while later, the sun almost dipping down the horizon. Ryoma was still practicing with the wall, but now is using both his hands rather than using his backhand. He only stopped once to eat and feed Sakuno. Sakuno still sat by the porch but by the movement of her ears and tail it was apparent that her will is slowly diminishing.

And a few seconds later, she run towards the heap of moving balls and was actively catching each one. Ryoma was surprised when a sudden thought entered his mind. He played with Sakuno, practicing ways to make sure that she can't catch the ball.

Sumire leaned against the sliding door staring at the two young lads. They were very soothing to look at. Ryoma having a smile as he tried to dodge Sakuno's hands cathching the ball. Even her normally shy granddaughter was giggling unabashedly.

Maybe it's fine to be like that for a day or two more, she thought.


	13. The cure

Chapter 13

Another day was over, Sakuno was very energetic and Ryoma was spared on giving her a bath that night. Sakuno stretched herself languidly on the bed after Sumire dressed her. 

As much as it was cute to see the two together sleeping. Sumire cannot allow a young girl and boy alone in a room. Specially since Sakuno was a cat now, a very bold one at that, she doesn't want to risk it.

Sakuno vehemently resisted not sleeping with the tennis prince but Sumire won't have it. 

"Sakuno, go to sleep. Now." she said in a stern voice. Sakuno followed but with a frown, growling quietly when she went to bed.

Ryoma prepared to sleep as well, his body throbbing in the familiar excercise it went through. His body was a bit sore since he pushed himself against Sakuno's never ending energy.

He was, however, unable to dismiss the empty feeling of sleeping alone in the guest room. Ryoma shook his head. 'One night. I only slept with her for a night and I miss it already.' He thought sourly in his head.

Ryoma turned off the light and covered his eyes with his hand. It was really silly in his head but he decided not to run away from the feelings anymore. So despite his uncharacteristic longing he was able to fall asleep. He was still afterall, tired from playing with Sakuno.

\--

The doorbell rang loud in the Ryuuzaki household early the next morning. Ryoma excused himself from the breakfast table to see who it was. Sakuno tried to follow but was restrained by Sumire. A frown marring her face as she rolled her eyes secretly at the older woman. 

Upon opening the door, Ryoma was greeted by his teammates gathered on the front lawn. Inui was at the very front looking rather confident. A small bud of hope blossomed in his chest.

A chorus of "Ohayou" and "Sorry to disturb" was announced at the room at large. Sumire quickly took her place on her recliner. An intimidating aura focused on her students who shuffled on the living room taking their seats.

Ryoma sat as well, beside him was Sakuno who found the protruding yarn from the pillow case very interesting rather than the news Inui is to impart. 

"So?" Sumire inquired, raising one brow for effect.

Inui cleared his throat before placing three jugs of unknown content on the center table. Ryoma and Sumire looked at it pointedly, looking at Inui in question as to why there was three.

Inui cleared his throat again before adjusting his lenses and peering at his green notebook.

"There are three vials in front of you since we made three batches. Uhm... obviously." Inui wiped his sweat when he felt Sumire's drilling stare upon him.

"These contain different doses of the cat essence that must've accidentally mixed on first juice. This is to ensure higher probability in curing Sakuno's catness." he elaborated. 

"I see." Sumire started, eyeing the jugs in mistrust. "Are you sure this won't have any side effects on Sakuno?" she inquired.

Inui nodded his head. "I'm 96.12% sure that it won't." he replied with a bit of confidence. Sumire stared at him for a very long time.

"You're sure?" she drawled out, still keeping her eyes on him. Inui sweatdropped a little before confirming it.

Ryoma was a little apprehensive too. He felt like there's no guarantee that these would heal Sakuno.

"Are you sure this would work?" he asked. Inui nodded again. "I tested them. Each one showing a promising result. However, minuscule differences in the main ingredient led me to create three juices instead of just one. To highten that probability." he explained.

Ryoma nodded, accepting his explanation. Fuji put a hand on Inui's shoulder and moved forward. 

"You do not have to worry, Ryoma, Sumire-chan. We all worked together in making that. We assure you that we wouldn't be here if there is very little possibility of curing Sakuno." His eyes opened for a second showing how serious he is.

Sumire sighed, but not before she casted Fuji her deadliest glare for addressing her like that. The kid just got no boundaries when it comes to testing people of their patience.

"Okay, let's start feeding it to her. Nyaa!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly. Sakuno on the other hand, still wasn't taking any heed of what they were doing and was already on the process of unthreading the pillow.

"Sakuno-chi. Try this one. Nyaa!" Eiji shoved the jug in Sakuno's face making her jump in surprise. Hissing at him when she got her bearings again.

"Eiji, stop scaring her." Oishi calmly restrained his partner, taking the juice from him and giving it to Tezuka. Who in turn handed it to Ryoma.

"You're probably the only one who could make her drink that." He said as stoic as ever, his glasses gleaming once. 

Ryoma took it with a nod. Turning to Sakuno who had a confused look on her face. She then glared at the thing in his hand with contempt.

"Sakuno." he started gently, as if not wanting to scare her. Sakuno relaxed somewhat but was still on guard. A deep sense of foreboding instinctually flooded her.

Ryoma neared her critically. Showing her the jug. Sakuno kept her glare at it. And was stubbornly keeping her mouth shut when Ryoma tried to make her drink.

"Even Kitty Sakuno refuse to drink your juice. Senpai." Momoshirou commented on the side. Sumire calmly ordered Sakuno and with a deep frown she chugged the first liquid with Ryoma's help.

Her face scrunched in disgust and she tried to cough off the rancid taste that accompanied the said drink. She glowered at all of them after Oishi helped her to some milk.

They all waited for something to change. Sakuno feeling a bit of rumbling from her stomach, clasped it. Her face scrunched as if in pain. All looked at her in hope. Until a large burp rang loud from her mouth. Aside from that nothing significant happened.

"I don't see anything happening? And didn't you even tried to at least make it taste edible?" Sumire commented. Glaring down Inui. The young man started to sweat.

"T-There are still two more." He appeased the older woman by giving her the juice with a much higher dose. She glared at him some more before handing it to Ryoma.

This time it was much harder to make Sakuno drink it. She clawed at Ryoma when he came near her and it took a while before she obeyed Sumire. She looked at them in distrust when the next liquid passed her throat.

This time there was more than the feeling of rumblings in her stomach. She felt hot. Her clothes sticking to her like an unnecessary second skin.

She tried to take it off but was quickly stopped by the regulars. Not only will Sumire kill them if they saw something they shouldn't be seeing. The tennis prince probably wouldn't like that too. However, this reaction does give them hope compared to the previous one.

They watched her for a couple of minutes. Sumire wiping her down to cool her. When half an hour passed, the result came. 

Unfortunately, it didn't cure her. Instead it just made Sakuno much more possessive.

They confirmed it when her eyes suddenly became narrowed at all of them. She pounced at Ryoma right away and hissed at anyone getting near. Even if they are male. She crushed his head to her chest, standing guard.

Ryoma blushed scarlet. Doing his best to separate himself from the girl but it was no use. It seemed that it also made her stronger. Since he can't even pry her off of him.

It made it hard to make her drink the very last cup. Since they can't get near without her hissing and growling at them. And Ryoma is currently unable to leave her side.

With a huff, Sumire stood up and went near her granddaughter. Sakuno dared her with her eyes while she challenged it with her own. Despite Sakuno's newly found spunk, she was still no match to the Demon coach.

But she had, had enough of the vile thing. So with a start, she jumped off of Ryoma, towards the back. The regulars followed her. Making sure she did not cross the premises and out to the road.

Sakuno surprised them with her speed and litheness. Leaving them with ease. She got out using the back door. Into the open road. She took off in the direction of a nearby park.

Ryoma cursed. Not letting her out of his sight. Who knows what could happen if others find her in such a state? Grinding his teeth. He just had enough of this silly thing.

Grabbing the juice out of the older woman's hand. He raced against Sakuno. Pumping his legs. Sakuno might be faster than them now but her body wasn't used to the exercise.

And just like he thought, he found Sakuno slumped on a secluded Sakura tree in the park. She was panting heavily. When she felt his presence, her ears and tail stood in attention. Her eyes turning to golden slits as she let out a warning hiss. Upon sighting Ryoma, she visibly lowered her guard and allowed him to come near her.

Ryoma cautiously took a step. When it's clear that she's not angry anymore, his steps became faster. In seconds he was already in front of her, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Sakuno." he started. Sakuno softly mewled at him. Rubbing her head under his chin. Purring slightly, it did however, sounded much sadder than her previous ones.

It was as if she could feel something he couldn't. He carressed her face, and she leaned into his touch. There was uncertainty in his movement but Sakuno came near his face.

She rubbed their nose together and licked his cheek. Then gently, she covered his mouth with her own. It was brief, their lips barely touched for a single moment but he could still feel it tingling.

Sakuno backed away from him. Her chocolate brown eyes staring at his hazel ones. It was filled with content. She took the juice from him and drank it. Something that greatly shocked Ryoma.

However, his surprise was turned into horror when she suddenly fainted. The cup hanging limp from her arms.

Ryoma hurriedly took her in his arms and carried her towards the others. They all looked at her worriedly then to Sumire fearing her wrath but she wasn't even looking at them. Her focus is on Sakuno, worry filling her eyes.

When they laid her down on her bed back to the Ryuuzaki household, they were all holding their breath. Sakuno looked too pale. Just like before but still, it doesn't guarantee Sakuno is cured. Inui took it as a sign that the juice might be working though. He prayed to the Gods that it must be so. 

Ryoma held Sakuno's feverish hands. Squeezing it when she groaned in pain.

The sun started to set when Sakuno finally showed that she's stabilizing. Some of the colors are back on her face but she was still sporting a high fever. Thankfully, not as high as that afternoon.

Sumire adviced that the regulars go home but they refused. Saying that they want to watch over Sakuno. Sumire gave up and let them settle in some of her unused guest rooms.

Ryoma on the other hand, never took off his eyes from the girl. He refused to leave her even for a second. So with an even deeper and tired sigh, she allowed him. Not before she and his other teammates made sure that he's comfortable.

Night came, and all were sleeping. Their anxiousness momentarily forgotten. Ryoma, despite wanting to stay awake found himself slowly drowsing and in no time, he too fell asleep. His hand never letting go of Sakuno's.

A few hours more and the juice' effect finally started.


	14. I love Mew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Nekomimi, I hope you'll like it. If you liked this story, maybe you can also check out my original stories at wattpad. That's where I update much faster!
> 
> I write fantasies and mostly anime-inspired stories. I also have an original BL story back at wattpad. I hope you can check it out and see if you'll like it. Thanks. ❤

Chapter 14

Sakuno stirred from her deep sleep. She groaned loudly, feeling herself alight with fire. She tossed and turned, feeling the pain.

Hours upon gruesome hours, she lay there feeling her insides burn. But she couldn't wake up. There's a feeling of separation of mind and body, yet she could vividly remember the pain that coarsed her entire body.

This went on for the entirety of the night. Ryoma didn't stir once from the whole ordeal Sakuno went through but his hands were tight in hers.

Finally, when the rays of sunshine hit Sakuno's face, there's the feeling of relief and mild soreness. She gingerly opened an eye, squinting it when one wayward ray hit her square.

She groaned, closing her eyes. She clutched her head as she tried to sit up. It felt like someone was hammering through her skull and she wanted to tear off all her hair just to make it stop.

It took a few minutes before the pain turned into a dull ache. She opened her eyes again, a bit disoriented at first. She took a good look around, completely missing the dark haired boy still holding her arms.

Ughh, What happened?

Sakuno's mind still felt like mush, as hard as she tries to remember what happened, it was all too hazy in her head.

Sakuno steadied herself first, taking deep breaths to calm her mind. Breath In. She took a lungful of air. Breath Out. Then she released it. She repeated this for a while until she was in the clearest of thoughts.

"I was a cat." Sakuno whispered to herself. Then her eyes widened, realization hitting her. Tumultuous amount of memories bombarded her, from the time she woke up with a pair of cat ears to when she drank that liquid.

"I was a cat! A real cat!" she exclaimed horrified.

An irritated groan sounded from her right and that's when she saw Ryoma sleeping beside her bed. Head prompted on the mattress. His large, calloused hands cradled her delicate ones.

Sakuno's face heated to the hottest degree a human's face could achieve. The series of images and memories assaulted her, reminding her of the night he and she were alone.

Oh, Kami-sama. What have I done?

Sakuno hid her face using her other arm. Refusing to look at the boy. She can't believe she had the guts to do everything she did to him. Cat or no. 

Sakuno was a bit astonished that she remembered everything from while she was a cat. She was also both horiffied and embarrased at the things she did that she fervently wished she hadn't remembered.

The licking, kissing, and oh, that moment in the bath. All these things replayed in her head like a broken video tape.

Sakuno hesistantly took a peek from the crack her fingers made to stare at Ryoma. The tennis prince's sleeping face was so cute, yet she could see that he wasn't comfortable.

Is it because of where he was sleeping? Or was it because he was worried for her? Sakuno's heart throbbed when she recalled how sweet, gentle and caring he is while she was a cat.

She bunched the fabric of her dress. The way he pampered her and protected her while she was in that state. He even made sure she remain her chastity despite her attacking him. It made her fall for him more.

But what about now? Realization hit her like a bucket of cold water and Sakuno hastily grabbed her head. Her eyes blinked a few times in disbelief, then her mouth broke into a grin when she felt no ears twitching on her hair. She turned to look at her behind to see that there was no tail attached to her anymore.

So the juice actually worked. Well her mind was certainly clear so she should have thought that sooner but in her defence, she was still out of it. And barely recovering from the onslaught of embarrassing memories!

Her happiness was only momentary when she took a glanced at him. Would he still care for me? Like he did with the cat-like me? The negative thoughts pestered her mind.

To be honest, she was quite perplexed why Ryoma even took greater pains just to babysit her when she was like that. Well, she was a bit aggressive. Ryoma is a responsible young lad too. And one can never forget how scary and dangerous Sumire becomes when it's about her. Added to that Ryoma likes cats too. So maybe he just felt obligated and responsible to look after her?

Sakuno's face fell as she continued to mull over the reason why Ryoma stuck with her for the last three days. Still, her conscious was prodding her that it was more than that.

Surely, Ryoma wasn't the type who would simply let a girl overpower him. Let alone let her kiss him a lot. And lick him!

Sakuno's face colored again. "Kami, please open up a hole where I can bury myself in." she mumbled under her breath when she recalled. And he was too over protective of her too. Maybe? Was it even possible?

Sakuno let her mind flash back to the before yesterday where Ryoma was happily playing tennis with her. He was smiling and grinning. Very unlike his signature smirk or aloof attitude. To be able to make him happy like that, it made her heart leap in joy.

However, can she do it the way she was? Kitty-Sakuno was so unlike her. She was everything she wasn't. Energetic, aggressive and strong. She can't even face Ryoma without blushing mad and stuttering like a fool.

She let out a tired sigh. Her head hurts again with all the thinking she'd been doing. She noted that it was till very early. The others were probably still asleep. She bit her lips and frowned. She even worried and stressed all the regulars.

She also hissed at Tomoka! Her own bestfriend. She will have to ask for forgiveness when she meet her again. Remembering that made her think about Ryoma again.

Really, just how many times does he invade her thoughts like these! Back when they were still in middle school and she first met him, it was still only a silly little crush. But she can't stop admiring him and falling a lot deeper than she could crawl out.

She loved him. Kitty-Sakuno just realized everything she wanted to do. Everything she was afraid of ever doing. Maybe it was a gift from heaven that she became like that? Or was it a curse?

One thing's for sure. It made her accept her feelings better. It made her want to explore it and take a risk. Get out of her comfort zone and seek the one she'd been wanting for so long.

Sakuno leaned towards Ryoma. A bout of sudden courage filling her. There was something in her mind that was pushing her. She did not know what, but her body surely do. 

She stared, transfixed at the beauty of the tennis prince. Long lashes, his silky dark-green hair, his lips. Without knowing her gaze lasted there.

He looked so serene, and handsome in her eyes. She gave a small smile. Still, she liked him more when his eyes are burning with fire, playing and dominating his rivals on the court.

Ryoma Echizen shined the brightest when he is on the court. And Sakuno wanted to be the one beside him, cheering him with all her might. Spoiling him with her handmade bento and a refreshing can of grape flavoured ponta.

I want him. I want to be his girlfriend.

Sakuno blinked back in shock from the pervading thought. Was it what she really wanted? Yes. With all her heart it was screaming a big fat 'Yes!'

Again her eyes soaked him in. Lingering on one spot and before she could stop herself. Her lips descended upon his. It was soft, and yet hard at the same time.

It was a very brief contact but still she strongly felt it. She blushed a deep scarlet, her neck and ears painted in red. It was the first time she did it as herself, not as a cat but just herself. And it caused warmth to spread to her whole being.

She was tempted to do it again, but before she could, Ryoma's eyes opened and he quickly rose from his sleeping position.

Flustered, she back away slowly but was stopped by the hand gripping her own. She forgot that he was still holding her.

Ryoma's eyes were wide as she looked at Sakuno. Relief flooding his system. He missed one crucial thing about her, though. Worry, fatigue and stress clouding his usually keen mind.

He gave out a staggering breath, drawing Sakuno to him and hugging her close to his body. "Eep!" Sakuno let out a startled squeak. Her face coloring again as the tennis prince crush her small body to his larger frame.

She felt him gaving out a deep sigh of relief. "Never do that again, Sakuno." She heard him say, unaware that she could already understand what he is saying.

"I still haven't made you mine. So don't go fainting like that and worrying me." He pulled away, carressing her face and thumbing her cheeks. He pressed their foreheads together and again breathes out a relieved sigh.

"I still haven't told the normal you how much I love you. So stop scaring me like that. Do you hear me?" Ryoma raised his head to emphasize his point to the girl but was frozen when he saw her blushing and staring at him wide eyed.

"Umm, Ano.. Ahh." Sakuno doesn't know if it was possible to die from too much happiness. But the way her heart beat on her chest, ramming against her ribcage almost made her believe that she'd die of a heart attack there and then.

He love me. He just said that he love me!

Ryoma stared at the girl. His mind much clearer than before. And the important pieces finally clicked together in his brain.

He looked at her head. Cat ears? There was none, he then looked behind her. Was there a swinging tail? Again he found none. And the way the girl was stuttering speechless before him. Red as a tomato, confirmed that yes, Sakuno was cured from her cat-ness.

That was great news and his heart leapt at it. However, soon, his cheeks resembled hers when he realized what just really happened.

"Uhm. Ano, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno started, her tongue feeling like a foreign object inside her mouth and wasn't obeying what her mind was commanding it to say.

Ryoma knelt before her equally embarrased. He just unknowingly confessed to the girl. His hands went to his head but his hand only met air when he tried to grab his cap to pull it down. A habit he often do when embarrassed.

Ryoma guessed that he should just go for it since he practically told her of his real feelings. "Sakuno I-" but before he could spit out the words. The door opened with a loud bang, revealing all his senpai (Minus Tezuka who was simply standing in the background) trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

They have actually been there for quite some time now, given that they were very worried, with how Sakuno was the night before. But to their surprise, they saw a very normal Sakuno kissing a sleeping Ryoma.

Of course it was a very delighting surprise. And they were even treated to a confrssion coming from the arrogant prince. They can't just leave them and not hear it for themselves.

So with a bit of embarrasment, they all shoot the pair of shocked kohai an apologetic smile. Before excusing themselves.

"Please continue." Fuji said before leaving the room. Ryoma and Sakuno could still hear the excited whispering and banters. 

"I got so many data." Inui glasses glinted as he jotted everything down. 

"They're so cute, Nyaa!" Eiji was jumping up and down. 

"Fssh." Kaido's hiss had a very delightful tone on it. 

Momoshirou chanted "Ah Young love, young love." with a satisfied grin on his face. 

"Burning Love! Baby!!" Kawamura whirled the tennis racket in his arms, fire in his eyes.

Oishi wiped a small tear that leaked from his eyes. "They've grown up." And like a motherhen, he sobbed happily for the two. 

"Hmm." Was Tezuka's peaceful hum. His arms folded but he had a relaxed pose.

"Saa, he finally did it." Fuji said as he smiled gently at his camera. Staring at the two blushing, embarrassed in front each other.

"Ehem." All regulars stopped their merrymaking and turned to see the demon coach glaring at them. Having heard what they were talking about.

"Where is my granddaughter?" she asked them. They all gulped in fear. "I-in her room ma'am." Inui answered. "And is she well?" Inui nodded his head. Sumire looked at her students and gave a thoughtful look at the staircase that lead to where her Sakuno's room is. 

"She's fine now, right?" It was voiced as a question, but they know that she was merely reasuring herself. And with a relieved sigh, she slumped down on the sofa.

"Kami-sama. Thank you." she said, her worry starting to dissipitate. Inui bowed at the older woman. His teammates following him.

"I really apologize for what I caused to your granddaughter." Sumire smiled then gave out a small laugh. "It's fine. All of you did fine. Despite being the reason for this-" She pointedly looked at Inui. "- You still made sure that she will be cured. Thank you Inui, minna." She bowed at them as well.

"Besides. Didn't it bring good things with it." She gave a thoughtful smile while she looked up again. Turning she grinned at the regulars.

"Let's eat out for breakfast. My treat." she said, beckoning the group who cheered loudly and snickered to themselves. First and foremost. Sumire was the number one RyoSaku shipper.

Ryoma and Sakuno on the other hand was left to wallow in their initial embarrassment. "Stupid senpai-tachi."  Ryoma grumbled in his head. Peering at the girl. He found her looking down and fumbling with the edge of her night gown.

"Ehem." He cleared his throat. He closed his eyes and promptly opened them. Determination shining in his eyes. Sakuno shyly looked at him and waited. He opened his mouth. Shut it. Then opened it again after his inner monologue.

"Look, Sakuno. What I told you..." He stopped again. Sakuno was looking at her, holding on to what he said before so she could have the courage to confess as well. Hope shone brightly at her eyes.

With another deep sigh and mental pep talk. A red but serious face, he focused on Sakuno and reassured her.

"What I said was my true feelings. I realized it late but I won't let it be the reason to lose someone like you." Ryoma stared squarely at her eyes and she was captivated.

"I love you, Sakuno."

Sakuno, too overwhelmed with her emotions wasn't able to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. The love she was feeling for this man in front of her was too much. 

Ryoma panicked at the sight of her tears, so she leapt at him. Her hands curling at his neck and she hugged him close.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun. I-" she bit back a sob. Her face burried at his shoulder but he could still hear her without trouble. She cried a river first before pulling away and staring at his face much like how he did it earlier.

Blushing profusely, she steeled her resolve. "I love you too, Ryoma-kun." She gave out a shy smile. Ryoma wiped the trail of tears from her cheeks and she can't help but melt in his arms.

"You're wrong Sakuno. It supposed to be me who should thank you. For never leaving my side and standing there for me even if I don't notice you much before." He said to her. Sakuno only shook her head.

"I could only do that because I love you so much Ryoma-kun. So much." she confessed to him. He felt so full after hearing tbose words from her but something still doesn't sound right.

"You know Sakuno..." He started and she looked at him, waiting. "If you're my girlfriend now. You must really drop the -kun." he told her sternly.

Sakuno could only sputter gracelessly. Girlfriend? Me? Her mind swam from too much happiness. Well duh? What's the point of confessing if you won't be going out with each other? A recently formed snarky voice in her head replied. She simply brush it away.

Sakuno nodded her head when she saw Ryoma waiting for her to try. She licked her lips first, wetting and trying to make sure that her tongue obey her.

"Ryoma...-kun" Sakuno blushed, finding it hard to swerve from politeness. Ryoma was patient. "Again." Sakuno nodded her head.

"Ryoma...-kun." Sakuno bit her tongue. "Mada, mada dane." Ryoma smiled at her, seeing her pout a bit.

"Again." He commanded. "I can't do it, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno whimpered. He lifted her chin up and stared at her gently.

"Again." he order much softer. Sakuno nodded her head and opened her mouth. "Ryoma -" and before she could even utter another, lips descended upon her. Silencing the next words that should come out of her lips.

When their kiss ended, Sakuno could only hit him on his chest. Her face flushed. "Ryoma!" she chastised him. He only grinned.

"See you could do it." he smirked at her and she could only pout. It made her want to get back at him. And now since she was his , she could. With a slight bravery in her. She looked up at his smug face. 

Taking him off guard. She raised her head and kissed him too. Unconciously her tongue joined in. Teasing his boyfriend. When she pulled away. Ryoma was looking at her shocked and a bit disoriented.

Sakuno shyly smiled though with a hint of mischievousness, uttered a small "Meow." He narrowed his eyes at her before it turned into a predatory smirk taking on her challenge. 

"Oh you'll definitely pay for that." 

\------------------------Owari-------------------------


	15. Bonus Chapter

What if it was Ryoma who drank the juice and turned into a cat?

The regulars all looked at the first year prodigy in caution. "This is bad, nyaa!!" Eiji exclaimed, after taking refuge behind his partner's back. Oishi lamented, this definitely isn't a good thing to happen and it's all because of Inui.

They all glared at the data man, clearly not liking the fact that he spiked their drinks with his juice, again. Fortunately for them they haven't had a sip yet. Unfortunately for Ryoma, he was the one to fall victim. 

And it was not a nice result.

"Oi, Echizen." Momo started, trying to approach the crouching young man, his sanpakku eyes now resembling more of a cat's, narrowed as he hissed at him. Momo fliched and backed away when Ryoma tried to claw at him when he got close.

They all turned to Inui for answers. "How did this happened?" Tezuka's glasses gleamed dangerously, a command to make Inui run a lot of laps around the whole school is threatening to come out. Inui sweatdropped, he adjusted his glasses and peered at his green notebook.

"There's a eighty three percent chance that I accidentally mixed my newest juice to the previous one." He replied, wondering how he could do such a glaring mistake once again. The other regulars could only shake their head.

"What are we going to do now?" Taka asked, a bit wary of the aggresive first year until Fuji casually slipped a racket on his hand. "Ora Echizen, come at me baby!" He swung around and Fuji gave out a chuckle.

Sumire glared at the mischeivous third year before ordering them to pry the racket off of Taka, the latter quickly calming down and apologizing profusely. "I think he looked cuter this way. Fshh." Kaidou commented on the side, clearly fond of Ryoma turning into a cat. He earned weird glances from his teammates, save Fuji, Tezuka and Inui of course, and Ryoma simply backed off away from him.

"You still got the juice that cure Sakuno , right?" Oishi asked Inui and the taller man nodded. "It's on my house though," He said, "I wonder if we can hide him until I could get to it." While they were thinking of how to contain this mess, Ryoma stealthily left the tennis courts out into the school grounds. The regulars only finding out a bit late as they scrambled to catch the wayward boy before he cause somnething irreversible.

Despite not being able to practice more that day, they were still being trained as Ryoma ducked, run and gracefully outpaced them. Ryoma only had a place in mind where he would be going, and he rounded to a corner to lose his teammates.

Once he got away successfully, his heightened senses quickly sought out what he was looking for. 

There, on a place not many go to is where Sakuno practiced her tennis. She was too much of a clumsy girl to practice out in the open. This way, she wouldn't feel shy and actually get some practice done.

Kitty-Ryoma silently approached the unknowing girl. Watching with vivid interest on the way her long hair bounced when she returned a shot, though he felt an inching to bump at her knees and tug at those braids. He watched fascinated as she lost her footing and missed an easy shot.

The ball rolled near him and if Sakuno wasn't surprised at his sudden appearance, she would've seen the cat ears and tails that he sported. Instead she only gasped a little and shied away. Ryoma simply didn't like her expression but he simply picked up the ball.

Sakuno tried to take it but he wouldn't give to her, gripping the ball hard. "Ano, Ryoma." She started unsure when they began a small tug-of-war. "Ano.. I need the ball b-back, please." She pleaded, embarrased that he was teasing her. 

Ryoma cocked his head to the side examining the girl making her more uncomfortable. She backed away in surprise when his face was suddenly near her own. She made a small sound as he continued to inch closer while she tries to get away.

Leaning to her side, she could feel his breath at her ears. Sakuno turned rigid, her mind turning hazy, Ryoma smirked first before letting out a small "Mrrow." Then he bit her ears playfully, causing Sakuno's mind to go overdrive, but not enough to make her miss what he just said.

"Mrrow?" her eyes was almost going in circles but she held on. Ryoma was smiling at her slyly before kissing her fully and doing what he wanted the most ever since he spotted her. He tugged at her braids making her gasp and the boy took it as a sign to deepen his kiss.

When he finally let her go, Sakuno was on the brink of passing out. "Ryoma..." She moaned, trying to make sense of what's happening. Sure the two of them was finally going out, much to their friend's delight but Ryoma wasn't the kind of guy who would just attack her in broad daylight. And surely not when there is still practice going on.

It took a moment for Sakuno to notice the cat ears adorning Ryoma's head. Not that it helped with him attacking her exposed neck with kisses and small bites. "Ryoma, stop it please...Ahh!" She begged trying to pry the boy off her, or else she'll die of cardiac arrest due to extreme embarrasment.

He simply peered at her innocently before going back to his nuzzling and kissing and overall attacking her. "Ahh, No, Ryoma, Hah.. Hmm." Sakuno's face was red up to the roots of her hair. Is this karma's way of making her experience what she did to Ryoma as a cat? 

But Ryoma was much more aggressive, and possessive. When the regulars finally saw them, all tired and panting for air, the cat-like boy was on his edge standing between the regulars and his dear Sakuno. She can only hide her face in embarrasment. She touched his shoulders when he remained tense and growling at the others, she massaged it whispering something to him, then he visibly relaxed. Though he was still glaring holes at them.

Sometime later, they finally managed to make him come back inside the club room. His head is nuzzled on her neck while she was sitting at his lap. He wouldn't let her go anywhere despite the chilling glare of Sumire. "Sakuno-san, we're very sorry that you have to go through this." Osihi asked, sweatdropping as she felt the demon coach fuming behind them.

Sakuno waved her hands in front her wildly. "There's no need to apologize, senpai. I did the same to Ryoma back then too." She replied, her cheeks painted in red as usual. "I think it's fine to let her babysit Ryoma while Inui take the juice right?" Fuji commented, finding the scene hilarious and exciting.

Sumire almost spat out fire there and then if not for the regulars calming her. Sure she approved of them but she can't just let him have his way with her. She glared at the young man, and he seem to feel her stare. He raised his eyes and found the older woman killing him with her eyes.

Baing a mischievous cat that he is, he simply answered by running his tongue along Sakuno's neck causing for the poor girl to let out a small "Eek!" If only murder was legal, he would be dragged along hell's gate and tortured by Sumire. Instead she could only take revenge on the next practice sessions when he's back to normal. The cocky boy has to suffer.

Overall, that day was composed of the regulars trying to make sure that no murder will happen. And Ryoma assaulting the poor girl in his lap before Inui saved the day and all return to normal. Or at least until Sumire's punishment for Ryoma end.

It was a good day indeed, Fuji laughed internally as he looked at all the new pictures he took, before he tossed away the water bottle that originally have Ryoma's spiked drink. 

\------------------- Owari----------------------------


End file.
